


Изумрудный остров, или Девять дней на дороге, не вымощенной желтым кирпичом

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ireland, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыреста двадцать километров пути, чтобы незнакомец, попытавшийся обокрасть тебя на вокзале, стал ближе брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. День первый, или О почти-украденном планшете, «сгоревшем» билете на автобус и священном для каждого ирландца месте

Влажная после дождя почва упруго пружинила под ногами. Теперь, когда ливень стих, идти было ощутимо приятнее, хотя Дженсен все равно заметно отставал об бодрого, совершенно не уставшего Брока.  
– Держи темп, – сказал ему Келли, оглядываясь через плечо. – Пройдем еще хотя бы километра три, и сможем передохнуть в Граутауне.  
– А до Тары еще далеко? – запыхавшимся голосом спросил Дженсен. Лямки рюкзака больно врезались в плечи, и он оттянул их большими пальцами.  
– Хо-хо! Больше половины пути.  
Вот же человек-энерджайзер! Они шли уже около четырех часов, и наверняка преодолели километров пятнадцать, не меньше, а он шагал все тем же ровным, уверенным шагом. Правду, значит, сказал, что с детства оббегал всю Ирландию вдоль и поперек.  
В начале, первые два часа, они говорили почти без умолку, в основном – о Дженсене. Брок поражался тому, как Дженсен осмелился приехать в чужую страну, если денег-то скопил всего ничего: на билет на самолет и на автобус – из Дублина до Белмаллета. А у Дженсена терпения не было больше ждать! Он и так потратил девять с лишним месяцев на то, чтобы набрать необходимую сумму. Конечно, если бы он не опустошил копилку ради планшета как раз перед тем, как познакомиться с Джаредом, вышло бы гораздо быстрее. И тем обиднее, что знакомство с Броком началось как раз с потасовки из-за этого злополучного планшета, в результате чего он опоздал на свой автобус. Денег на второй билет не было ни у него, ни – тем более – у скитающегося по стране воришки Брока, так что выход оставался один: добираться своим ходом. То есть, свой ход подразумевал и попутки, само собой, но пока, как ни странно, не встретилось ни одной. Может, в Граутауне повезет больше…  
Дженсен же, в свою очередь, поражался Броку: жить на улице, обворовывать людей в БусАрасе [1], когда в Эррисе есть семья, которая еще к тому же и занимается прибыльным бизнесом. Это либо бунтарский дух, либо сумасшествие – промышлять воровством вместо разведения устриц [2]. Но Брок только пожал плечами – не для устриц он, видите ли, родился. И ему, видите ли, приятнее дух приключений, а не запах рыбы. Впрочем, он с детства рос почти без надзора, все, что от него требовалось – с горем пополам закончить школу да помогать в семейном деле во время большого улова. Ему повезло, что есть старший брат, на которого и возложили основную ответственность за устричный бизнес, а Брок, как показалось Дженсену по его рассказу, в семье считался кем-то вроде дурачка, с которого и спрос небольшой.  
Так или иначе, Келли не был совсем уж неблагодарным сыном, так же, как и подлым вором. «Это дело чести, – сказал он, – довести тебя до Белмаллета и заодно родаков повидать. Только самый распоследний гад, – продолжал он, – будет воровать у бедолаги, и раз уж так случилось, что из-за меня «сгорел» билет, я проведу тебя до Эрриса, и это займет от силы дней десять». Так и решили.  
Дженсен тут же отписался Джареду СМСкой, мол, опоздал на автобус, но меня доставят в целости и сохранности через несколько дней, так что все в порядке. Брок – этот любопытный малый с поистине воровским цепким взглядом – успел углядеть, кому Дженсен пишет, привычную уже приписку «целую» тоже заметил, и опешил. «Педик, что ли?..» – растерянно спросил он, и Дженсен бы разозлился, если бы не забавное удивленное выражение лица Брока. Но к чести Келли надо сказать, что он тут же исправился, поспешно заверив Дженсена, что у него «с этим проблем нет», просто он никогда раньше не общался, «ну, с такими».  
Словом, они быстро нашли общий язык, и Брок успел рассказать пару историй из детства о том, как впервые побывал в Дублине, который, по его мнению, был самым неирландским городом из всех. Европейская столица, перенасыщенная барами и пабами, раскидистыми парками для туристов и вечно спешащими «серьезными людьми». У него, похоже, зуб был на эдаких «серьезных людей» вообще и на Дублин, переполненный ими, в частности. Брок сравнивал город со шлюхой, легшей под современность, фактически утратившей типичную ирландскую самобытность. Они посмеялись над анекдотом про лепрекона и дублинских девственниц [3], после которого Брок заметил, что вообще-то очень даже за то, что «теперь девки не выкобениваются со своим “только после свадьбы”», просто эта шутка отлично характеризует культуру столицы. Дженсену было забавно слушать эти рассуждения, поскольку после Далласа Дублин выглядел ирландским донельзя – со своими небольшими улочками и невысокими домиками. Но истинному ирландцу виднее.  
Кстати об истинности: то ли у Брока было какое-то особое национальное чутье, то ли Дженсен за собой раньше не замечал, но Келли как-то сразу заподозрил в нем ирландские корни. Дженсен кивнул и объяснил, что его бабушка была чистой ирландкой, и, собственно, ради знакомства с исторической родиной он и задумал первоначально всю эту поездку. Так они и начали общаться с Джаредом – когда Дженсен случайным поиском нашел в ICQ парня, 18-22 лет, говорящего по-английски, чтобы получше узнать о стране, о ценах, о том, куда и как лучше ехать. Джаред, по счастью, оказался из Белмаллета, то бишь, гэлтахта [4], а где можно лучше познакомиться с традициями и культурой, если не там? Графство Эррис – вообще обитель коренного населения, пытающегося сохранить ускользающее гэльское наследие, так что и Брок, чья семья жила в Бангор-Эррисе, тоже вырос в гэлтахте. Что оказалось как нельзя кстати.  
Дженсен обогнул широкую лужу и поравнялся с Броком, который притормозил из-за того, что у него развязались шнурки. Воздух, насыщенный озоном после дождя, слегка пьянил. Дженсен думал о том дне, когда они наконец доберутся до Джареда, и улыбался краешком губ.  
Закончив со шнурками, Брок поднял голову, и от его цепкого взгляда, видимо, не укрылось мечтательное выражение на лице Дженсена:  
– А ты его хоть на фото видел?  
– Конечно, – фыркнул Дженсен. – Мы и в Скайпе часто созванивались. С видео, – пояснил он, когда понял, что Брок не особо сведущ в компьютерах.  
– А-а-а, – его лицо озарилось пониманием. – А с собой фотки нет? – Дженсен покачал головой. – Жалко. Должно быть, парень просто отпад, раз ты к нему так примчался, а? – он пихнул его локтем и подмигнул.  
Дженсен рассмеялся:  
– Не то слово. Сначала, когда я только-только нашел его через случайный поиск… – огромная холодная капля шлепнулась ему на нос с дерева, под которым они стояли, и Дженсен поморщился, энергично вытирая ее тыльной стороной ладони; Брок усмехнулся, и они продолжили путь. – Так вот, сначала мы говорили только о стране. Ирландия, Ирландия, Ирландия. А потом как-то начали и на другие темы тоже, благодаря Джареду, конечно же. С ним вообще можно говорить обо всем на свете, с ним это как-то легко и просто, он любую тему всегда поддержит, и при этом так весело и позитивно. Он вообще такой, – Дженсен замолчал, задумавшись, – наивный чуть-чуть. Во всем только хорошее видит, понимаешь?  
– Понимаю, – кивнул Брок. Он шел слева от Дженсена, чуть наклонив голову, и слушал очень внимательно. – А как вы… ну, это?  
– А. Он однажды сказал, что ему, кажется, нравятся парни, и спросил, нет ли у меня с этим проблем. Ну, я и ответил, что нет. А потом он рассказывал, как проверял себя поцелуем с каким-то парнем, то есть, его особо к нему не тянуло, просто хотелось узнать, каково это.  
– И как впечатления? – насмешливо спросил Брок.  
– Никак, – помотал головой Дженсен. – Он сказал, что это было никак. Просто прикосновение, и эмоций – ноль. Вот после этого я и начал думать о том, что он с кем-то там целуется, а я – здесь, сижу себе в Далласе, и нас соединяют только провода, провода, миллионы проводов. И тогда я понял, что больше не позволю ему это делать. Ну, целоваться с кем-то там. Просто не дам, и все. Ну, и сказал ему об этом. После этого-то мы и стали вместе.  
– Ого, – протянул Брок. Дженсен искоса посмотрел на него, не поверив удивлению в голосе, но Брок казался действительно впечатленным его странной, почти девчачьей историей.  
Дальше дорожка, протоптанная сквозь маленькую рощу, петляла и выводила на открытую местность. Они пошли вдоль широкой пыльной дороги. По обеим сторонам от нее колосилось поле; после дождя оно казалось каким-то спокойным, присмиревшим. Капли воды сверкали, отражая выглянувшее из-за туч солнце, как маленькие бриллианты, где-то вдалеке шумели крыльями птицы, и Дженсен невольно заулыбался этой провинциальной картинке, кажется, начиная понимать нелюбовь Брока к современному Дублину.  
– Ну а ты? – продолжил Брок, усмехаясь. – Не проверял так себя с кем-нибудь? Может, не понравится еще?  
Дженсен отрицательно помотал головой:  
– Я хочу только его. Только с ним.  
– Влюбленность – это такое дело, да, – хмыкнул Брок, и Дженсен уставился на него во все глаза, недоумевая. Казалось бы, что такого? Но представить такого человека, как Келли,влюбленным… Брок, как всегда, заметил его взгляд, и сказал: – Самый верный способ получить ответ – задать вопрос.  
Дженсен усмехнулся его проницательности.  
– Она была черлидершей в твоей школе, да? – попробовал тоже поиграть в экстрасенса он.  
Брок коротко рассмеялся:  
– Неужели я выгляжу настолько тупым? – он вскинул подбородок, его острый профиль четко вырисовался на фоне светло-серого неба; еще более заметной стала горбинка на носу. Вообще, казалось, будто нос Брок ломал не раз и не два. Должно быть, пережитки уличной жизни. – Да нет, зубрила зубрилой была, отличница-ботаничка. Поэтому я и не нужен был ей, такой балбес, – он попытался закончить это так же задорно, как и начал, но Дженсену почудилась затаенная грусть. И он совершенно не знал, что ответить. – Да ладно, дела былые, – кривовато усмехнулся ему Брок, заметив его затруднения. – О, кажется, я вижу город!  
Дженсен пригляделся – и в самом деле: на горизонте, далеко-далеко за полем, вырисовывались очертания домиков и зданий. Это выглядело так… необычно. Что-то из ряда «Земля прямо по курсу!» – Дженсен никогда раньше не видел такого четкого разделения дороги до города и собственно города.  
– Мелкий городишко, – сказал Брок. – Деревня, а не город, и уж точно не сравнится с вашими -таунами, – было непонятно: насмехается он над американскими мегаполисами или над ирландской провинциальностью. – Но там хотя бы можно попытаться раздобыть еды и денег…  
– Так у меня же есть еда, – внезапно вспомнил Дженсен. – Взял с собой на всякий случай – неизвестно же, сколько пришлось бы ждать автобус, а потом – ехать.  
– Что ж ты молчал! – поразился Келли. – Ну-ка, поворачивайся.  
Дженсен повернулся к нему спиной, и Брок расстегнул рюкзак, изучая содержимое. В основном, он был набит одеждой – запасная футболка, рубашка, джинсы, свитер, несколько пар белья и носков. Две зарядки – для телефона и планшета; сам планшет. Все оставшееся пространство занимала еда – контейнер с бутербродами, печенье, шоколадные батончики, яблоки и бутылка с водой.  
Брок присвистнул:  
– Да ты явно из тех, кто боится умереть голодной смертью, – он выудил из брезентового нутра пару яблок и застегнул рюкзак обратно. – На вот, держи, еж ты запасливый.  
Дженсен со смешком принял у него из рук яблоко. Оно большое и красное снаружи, а внутри – бледно-желтое, сладкое. Дженсен только такие яблоки и может есть – остальные сорта непомерно кислые.  
Под сочный хруст идти стало гораздо легче и веселее, хотя они оба молчали – только смотрели по сторонам и грызли яблоки. Не со всяким человеком так уютно молчать, а тем более – только-только после знакомства, и Дженсену пришло в голову, может, оно так и должно было быть? Чтобы он опоздал на автобус, а Брок – этот Робин Гуд недоделанный, верный собственному кодексу чести – вызвался его проводить. Что, если действительно есть в жизни какая-то предопределенность, и Дженсен должен был познакомиться с Джаредом, должен был встретить Келли. Должен был, в конце концов, заинтересоваться своими ирландскими корнями, так же, как и его дед был просто обязан встретить бабушку и жениться на ней, чтобы потом, через поколение, Дженсен задался вопросом, какая она – его историческая родина.  
Он думал об этом всю дорогу, пока они шли мимо широкого, раскинувшегося до самого горизонта поля, а потом они поравнялись со сторожкой, стоящей на окраине городка, и словно попали в другой мир, как тумблер переключили. Самый разгар дня, город жил своей суетливой жизнью, и с Дженсена, как сон, сошло ощущение умиротворенности и покоя, переполнявшее его до этого. Он искоса посмотрел на Брока, гадая, чувствует ли он тоже самое, но Келли, если и чувствовал, не подавал вида.  
В конце улицы находилось нечто наподобие небольшого парка – на взгляд Дженсена, это скорее была расширенная детская площадка, но для маленького города оно вполне могло называться и парком.  
В контейнер влезло только шесть бутербродов, и они расправились с ними довольно быстро – Брок так вообще проглотил все в два счета, как кит. И тут же вскочил – когда Дженсен еще только потянулся к своему третьему бутерброду:  
– Ну, спасибо за обед, хозяюшка, – он в шутку поклонился чуть ли не до самой земли, и Дженсен фыркнул. – А я теперь пойду выполнять свой мужской долг – раздобуду нам деньжат.  
– Что? Ты… – осознание того, куда и зачем именно уходит Келли, ударило в голову. – Брок! Не смей! Даже не думай!  
– Да все схвачено, цыпа, – подмигнул тот, закатывая рукава рубашки до локтей. – Я трогаю только богатых мерзавцев.  
И прежде, чем Дженсен успел ему что-то ответить, Брок развернулся и торопливо зашагал куда-то вглубь городка. Дженсен нахмурился. Он никогда не был блюстителем морали, просто… когда ты знаешь, что кто-то сейчас лишится своих кровно заработанных, а ты еще и не просто умолчишь об этом, но даже будешь пользоваться… становится как-то не по себе.  
А потом до него вдруг дошло. Трогает только богатых мерзавцев?! Это, значит, вот как его воспринял Келли на вокзале?! Ну, Дженсен ему все-е-е скажет, когда он вернется…  
Он дожевал бутерброд, спрятал контейнер обратно в рюкзак и вытянул ноги; тучи почти совсем рассеялись, и Дженсен, задрав голову, с прищуром смотрел на теплое майское солнце. Интересно, как бы сложилась его жизнь, если бы и его семья, так же, как у Джареда, решила перебраться из шумного современного Техаса в скромный маленький ирландский городок? Может быть, они бы с Джаредом жили по соседству и были бы с малых лет друзьями не разлей вода. А потом это переросло бы в нечто большее, и их семьи все поняли бы сами, без лишних слов. И Дженсену не пришлось бы скрывать от родителей существование Джареда – существование вообще, в мире, и персонально в его, Дженсена, жизни. Хотя они, кажется, и так не до конца поверили, что Дженсен едет просто на экскурсию, изучить страну. Но говорить о Джареде, когда еще неизвестно, как пройдет их встреча в Белмаллете, Дженсен не рискнул. Он мог бы, конечно, просветить Маккензи – она девчонка сообразительная, даром, что двенадцать лет, но это, как казалось Дженсену, было бы малость антипедагогично. В конце концов, Джаред – не просто парень, а парень, к которому Дженсен сорвался, забив на поступление в университет, а это уж точно не образец поведения для маленькой сестренки. Хотя, если все сложится удачно… ведь можно поступить и учиться здесь. Сменить гражданство, переехать к Джареду в его маленький – и наверняка очень уютный – домик. Черт, размечтался, как девчонка! Может быть, он вообще не понравится Джареду в жизни.  
– …But now I'm returning with gold in great store, – раздалось позади пение, – And never I'll play the wild rover no more. [5]  
Дженсен обернулся и встретился взглядом с довольным, как сытый кот, Броком. Тот шел к нему, засунув руки в карманы, и вовсю горлопанил эту незнакомую песню. Обойдя скамейку и приземлившись на нее с размаху, так, что она покачнулась, он задорно посмотрел на Дженсена и сказал:  
– Все пучком, малютка, тебе даже на новое платье хватит!  
Дженсен закатил глаза. И вспомнил слова Келли перед уходом.  
– Так значит, вот что ты обо мне думаешь? Я – богатый мерзавец? – сощурился он.  
Брок расхохотался:  
– Дошло, что ли, все-таки? Да ладно, не злись, – он с усмешкой похлопал Дженсена по плечу. – Вид у тебя просто слишком благополучный. И с планшета сидел вон, читал. Как будто специально им заманивал, – он издал короткий смешок.  
– Что ж мне еще было делать? – возмутился Дженсен. – Автобус должен был подъехать только через час после того, как я купил билет.  
– Ладно, ладно, не кипятись, – хмыкнул Брок и хлопнул себя по ногам, поднимаясь. – Ну что, крошка, ты отдохнула? Не будешь больше жаловаться на усталость?  
– Язва, – мрачно припечатал Дженсен, тоже вставая.  
– Нытик, – беззлобно отозвался Брок, улыбаясь.  
То ли обед придал им сил, то ли дорога от Граутауна до Тары действительно была короче, чем от Дублина до Граутауна, тем не менее, дошли они часа за три. Как раз, чтобы успеть, как назвал это Брок, на «единственное представление в своем роде – Тара в лучах заката». Вот же шут гороховый! И это уже не говоря о том, что всю дорогу он горланил песни («And it's no nay never / No nay never no more / Will I play the wild rover? / No never no more!»), задушевно беседовал со встречающимися овцами и травил байки из своей уличной жизни.   
Уличная жизнь эта, к слову, представлялась Дженсену бесконечным карнавалом – с яркими пышными юбками, за которым Келли успел побегать, развлечениями вроде уматывания от «богатых мерзавцев», рыбалки на берегу Шеннон и кутежа в пабах со случайными приятелями. А уж сколько было драк – правильных и действительно нужных (когда, например, компания пьяных парней приставала к девушке, и они вдвоем с кем-то из этих бесконечных Мерфи, О’Брайанов или О’Конноров бросались на защиту), и совсем глупых, когда «просто кулаки чесались». Слушая все это, Дженсен действительно начинал понимать, почему Брок предпочел эту жизнь размеренному и основательному семейному бизнесу под родительским крылышком. Келли просто не смог бы иначе, не тот это типаж.  
– Темайр на Ри, – объявил Брок, делая приглашающий жест в сторону возвышенности, когда они уже подходили к холму Тары. Дженсен вопросительно глянул на него, и Келли великодушно пояснил: – Это переводится как «Холм королей».  
– А, сто сорок два короля [6], помню, – кивнул Дженсен. – Джаред рассказывал. И про Лиа Фаль [7] тоже.  
– А он рассказывал про испытание для будущего короля? – Дженсен отрицательно помотал головой, и Брок усмехнулся, кажется, довольный тем, что может удивить его: – Тот, кто хотел стать королем, должен был остановить колесницу, запряженную дикими лошадьми, проехать на ней меж двух сдвинутых камней так, чтобы они расступились перед ним, и в конце под ним должен был вскрикнуть сам Лиа Фаль. Если все это происходило, то король брал в жены саму Ирландию. В детстве у меня много было всяких книжек с мифами и легендами, так вот, в одной из них Ирландию изображали прехорошенькой блондинкой с короной на голове и золотым кубком в руке. Он была верна королю до его смерти или пока он не нарушит правду короля.  
– Правду короля?  
Брок кивнул:  
– Ну да. Понимаешь, если король здоров, справедлив и не нарушает гейсы… кхм, священные табу, – поправил себя он, заметив непонимающий взгляд Дженсена, – то земля Ирландии плодотворна, жители здоровы и ни в чем не нуждаются, побеждают в битвах и все такое прочее. Хорошее. Если же король совершал какой-то проступок, земля переставала давать урожай, в страну приходил голод. Так же вот и последний король – Диармайд – был своенравным и жестоким правителем и как-то раз взял да и рассорился с одним святым. В ответ тот проклял Тару и сказал, что здесь не будет больше ни одного короля, и, действительно, все следующие короли жили в других замках, которые безуспешно пытались построить похожими на дворец в Таре. Только с ним ни-че-го не могло сравниться, – он довольно усмехнулся своим мыслям, словно сам когда-то воочию видел это великолепие и с тех пор хранит его в секрете.  
Дженсен уже хотел было расспросить, чем же так хорош был этот дворец, когда они наконец взошли на холм, и у него перехватило дыхание от вида, открывшегося перед глазами. Всюду, куда только хватало взгляда, раскинулись зеленые поля, подкрашенные розоватыми лучами заходящего солнца. Рядом, в каких-то ста футах, одиноко возвышался Лиа Фаль, и его вид, пожалуй, поразил Дженсена больше всего. Это было словно прочитать какое-нибудь сказание о короле Артуре, а потом убрать книгу и увидеть его перед собой вживую – так ярко нарисовал ему картинку Брок, когда они сюда шли. Лиа Фаль стоял прямой и непреклонный, переживший века и века истории, повидавший тысячи дождей и устоявший под сотнями ветров, но не рассыпавшийся, даже не треснувший; настоящий артефакт Туата де Дананн [8].  
Повинуясь импульсу, Дженсен преодолел расстояние до Камня и встал перед ним, изучая зернистую поверхность. Впервые за время его пребывания в Ирландии, Дженсен по-настоящему ощутил родство с этой землей.  
– Кажется, теперь ты понимаешь, почему это священное место, – тихо произнес Брок за его спиной. Когда он только успел подойти?  
Дженсен кивнул. Солнце уже почти совсем скрылось за горизонтом, начинало смеркаться, и от этого картина казалась немного грустной.  
– Пойдем, – потянул его за рукав Келли. – Надо устроиться на ночь.  
Почему-то идея о том, что они будут спать прямо здесь, не шокировала Дженсена, скорее, наоборот – он почувствовал удивительное умиротворение от этой мысли.  
– Холм заложников [9], – кивнул Брок в сторону удлиненной возвышенности между двумя холмами.  
Дженсен кивнул еще раз, мол, знает и согласен с тем, что там будет удобнее всего.  
Они уселись у входа, опершись о противоположные стены и вытянув ноги. Дженсен достал из рюкзака оставшуюся еду – печенье, шоколадные батончики и воду – и протянул Броку половину, поставив бутылку с водой примерно посередине.  
Почва после дождя была мягкой и слегка влажной, но за вторую половину дня солнце успело ее немного согреть; ночь тоже обещала быть теплой – как-никак, середина мая.  
– Ты, наверно, часто здесь бывал? – спросил Дженсен.  
– Нередко, – согласился Брок, разворачивая свою пачку печенья. – Это чувство не проходит, – чуть улыбнулся он, предполагая, что Дженсен хочет спросить его именно об этом.  
– Они как будто еще здесь, да? – негромко поинтересовался Дженсен, имея в виду племена богини Дану. Границы веков казались здесь зыбкими, подернутыми дымкой. Как будто время не тянется от прошлого к будущему, а существует единой густой массой, в которой уже прошедшее смешано с еще не случившимся, а реальность тесно переплетена с мифом.  
– А они и здесь, – каким-то чутьем понял его Келли. И ответил так естественно, будто этот вопрос и не должен возникать. – В мире сидов [10]. Джаред не рассказывал? – Дженсен покачал головой. – Жаль, нам Уиснех не по пути… В общем, именно там Сыновьям Миля – это предки современных ирландцев – явилась богиня Эриу и за обещание назвать землю в ее честь помогла победить Туата де Даннан. Чтобы спастись, они набросили на себя покров невидимости и скрылись в холмах, но их присутствие все равно иногда чувствуется, в таких вот местах, например, или в туман. Собственно, поэтому Ирландия в древности называлась Эрин.  
– А, то самое Erin Go Bragh? [11]  
– Да, там оно тоже употребляется, – усмехнулся Брок. – И во всех сказках. Ты ешь давай.  
Дженсен только сейчас вспомнил про пачку печенья, которую открыл, но, заслушавшись Келли, так и оставил лежать на коленях. Еще вчера он ужинал дома, горячей курицей с картошкой, а сегодня на ужин печенье с шоколадом и бутылка минералки, а ночевать он будет не в мягкой постели, а под открытым небом.  
Уже совсем стемнело, и небо было усеяно мириадами мерцающих звезд – таких ярких, какими они бывают только за городом, на открытой местности. Дженсен откинул голову, изучая ночное небо и думая, когда еще представится возможность такого единения с природой, если не сейчас. Брок молчал – наверно, тоже думал о чем-нибудь.  
И в этой тишине вдруг раздался сигнал СМС, заставив Дженсена вздрогнуть.  
«Джей, ну куда ты пропал? Все в порядке? Я беспокоюсь».  
Джаред. Беспокоится. Дженсен улыбнулся и набрал ему ответ: «Мы в Таре. Завтра постараемся поймать попутку. Приснись мне сегодня, а?»  
Брок зашуршал этикеткой от батончика, с интересом посматривая в сторону Дженсена, но тот сделал вид, что не замечает.  
«Сам напросился! Утром придется напряжение сбрасывать »  
Дженсен сдержал смешок: «Уже предвкушаю  Спокойной ночи!»  
Дождавшись ответного пожелания спокойной ночи, он выключил телефон – батарейку стоило и поэкономить. Келли уже разобрался со своей шоколадкой и теперь лежал на земле, вытянувшись во весь рост и подложив руки под голову. Дженсен взял свой батончик и встретился взглядом с Броком.  
– Расскажи мне что-нибудь, – попросил он, – еще какие-нибудь приключения с Мерфи.  
Фамилию он назвал наугад, потому что они давно уже смешались у него в голове, но у Келли наверняка припасена еще одна интересная история, связанная именно с этим Мерфи.  
– О! – оживился тот. – Мерфи был мировой чувак!  
Дженсен усмехнулся – и вот так, под рассказ Брока, расправился с шоколадом и успел впасть в дрему, подложив под голову рюкзак. Благодаря тому, что он отдал Келли темный свитер вместо подушки, рюкзак был не слишком высоким и не слишком низким – в самый раз.  
– Эй, ты спишь?  
– Нет-нет, – зевнул Дженсен. – Я тебя слушаю.  
– Давай-ка лучше спать, – хмыкнул Брок. – А на рассвете отправимся.  
– Тогда спокойной ночи, – пробормотал Дженсен, засыпая. – Эй, Брок.  
– Чего?  
– Хорошо, что я ее увидел. Ну, Тару. Спасибо.  
– Да не за что, – удивленно выдохнул Келли. И больше ничего не сказал, кажется, задумавшись о чем-то своем. А Дженсена накрыло такой волной усталости, что он провалился в сон практически сразу же.  
И все-таки – хорошо, что они здесь. Правда ведь, хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> [1] – BusÁras – автобусный вокзал в Дублине, откуда можно уехать во всех направлениях. К нему пассажиров самолёта сразу из аэропорта доставляет экспресс-автобус.
> 
> [2] – «Каждый год Келли доставляют на Устричный фестиваль залива Голуэй по сто тысяч устриц» – цитата из фильма «BBC: Мир природы: Ирландия. Страна зодчих» (The Natural World. Ireland. Sculpted Isle, 2004). Обрадовавшийся совпадению автор, недолго думая, решил, что эти Келли вполне могут оказаться родственниками Брока Келли)
> 
> [3] – Анекдот:  
> Идёт Падди по дороге, тут слышит – в кустах что-то барахтается. Он раздвигает ветки и видит – лепрекон! Зацепился бородой о сук, никак не может выпутаться. Ну, Падди поймал его за бороду:  
> – Выполнишь три моих желания – отпущу!  
> – Валяй желания.  
> – Хочу горшок золота!  
> Бух! И рядом с Падди из ниоткуда появляется горшок с золотом.  
> – Хочу собственную пивоварню!  
> Бух! И рядом с ними на дороге появляется пивоварня O`puddies.  
> – Хочу в жёны девственницу из Дублина!  
> – Падди, если собираешься издеваться, лучше повесь обратно на ветку!
> 
> [4] – Гэлтахт – в Ирландии и Шотландии обозначение районов, где соответственно ирландский и шотландский (гэльский) языки сохраняются как языки повседневного общения значительной части жителей. В гэльских районах Ирландии люди стараются сохранить ирландский язык, музыку и традиции.
> 
> [5] – Здесь и ниже – строки известной ирл. песни Wild Rover, многократно исполненной разными артистами, в том числе, например, The Dubliners. Перевод фразы: «Но теперь я возвращаюсь с кучей золота в трюме / И никогда больше не стану играть в пирата».
> 
> [6] – Говорят, что холм Тары видел 142 короля в предисторические времена.
> 
> [7] – Основной символ Тары – Лиа Фаль, или Камень Судьбы, лежащий на вершине холма,— один из магических артефактов племен богини Дану. Лиа Фаль обладал магическим свойством, позволявшим правильно определять короля Ирландии. Камень вскрикивал, когда на него наступал тот, кто должен был стать законным королем.
> 
> [8] – Племена богини Дану – четвёртое из мифических племён, правивших Ирландией. На Северных островах, где они пребывали до прихода в Ирландию, этот народ изучал ремёсла, науки и тайную мудрость друидов, пока не превзошли в этих искусствах всех людей. В связи с этим часто упоминаются как боги, хотя по сути таковыми не являются.
> 
> [9] – Холм Заложников – мегалитическая коридорная гробница. Название памятника произошло из обычая верховных королей, подобно правившим в Таре, удерживать важных особ, относящихся к другим царствующим домам, чтобы обеспечить их подчинение.
> 
> [10] – Сид – (в ирландской мифологии) потусторонний мир, населённый туатами, которых в народе, за место своего обитания, также именовали сидами. Это также название холмов, поскольку считалось, что именно в них находится мир сидов.
> 
> [11] – Erin Go Bragh — девиз, с помощью которого демонстрируется лояльность, приверженность Ирландии. Как правило, переводится как «Да здравствует Ирландия».


	2. День второй, или О маленьких деревушках, страшных историях и распаляющих воображение беседах

Проснулись они с первыми лучами солнца. Дженсен наконец понял, почему во всяких фэнтези герои продолжают путь именно на рассвете – потому что не проснуться, когда по лицу щекотно скачут яркие золотистые зайчики, просто невозможно.  
Ужасно хотелось умыться. Брок это желание сопроводил историей о том, как было приятно умываться утром, когда они как-то раз с неким Маккарти ночевали «тут неподалеку, возле реки Бойн» – поехали рыбачить на все выходные.  
Это, само собой, вылилось в пересказ легенды о богине вод Боанне – она жила у реки еще в те стародавние времена, когда Бойн был только ручьем. Возле него росли магические кусты орешника, чьи плоды открывали тайны мироздания тому, кто их съест, и эти тайны знали только «вещие лососи», потому что они проглатывали орехи, когда те падали к ним в ручей. Влекомая чисто женским любопытством, Боанна их попробовала, и за нарушение запрета на нее обрушились воды ручья. Однако ей удалось спастись, а ручей впоследствии разросся до сегодняшних размеров реки.  
Разговор о «вещих лососях» плавно перетек на сказки о Финне Маккумайле и его волшебном большом пальце… [12] Словом, когда Брок исчерпал себя, они были уже далеко от Тары, а Дженсен, увлеченно слушая его все это время, и думать забыл о том, что негде почистить зубы и нечем позавтракать.  
А вот Келли как раз вспомнил.  
– Каслтаун Тара, – кивнул он на табличку с названием города. – Деньги у нас есть, так что надо загрузиться хавчиком на день. Может, даже нормально позавтракаем где-нибудь, если будет открыто.  
Дженсен включил мобильный. Новых сообщений не было, да и неудивительно – ведь шел только седьмой час. Джаред наверняка сейчас сопит в подушку.  
От напоминания о завтраке в животе заурчало – оглушительно громко для утренней тишины. Брок насмешливо посмотрел на него:  
– Щас все будет, не дрейфь.  
Они не сразу, но нашли круглосуточный супермаркет и битком набили рюкзак Дженсена всевозможным сухим пайком; один пакет с провизией, которая туда не влезла, Брок понес в руках, и минут двадцать они молча отщипывали кусочки батона, двигаясь куда-то на север.  
– Здесь в пятнадцати километрах деревушка одна есть, – пояснил Келли. – Если не поймаем попутку по дороге, можно будет договориться там с одним чуваком, он часто сыр развозит по крупным городам, может, нам повезет, и у него как раз будет рейс куда-нибудь по пути.  
Дженсен кивнул – разговаривать не хотелось. Батон на голодный желудок был просто восхитителен: белый свежий мякиш, хрустящая загорелая корочка. Дома он никогда не ел хлеб просто так – да и вообще хлеб почти не ел – а тут вдруг выяснилось, что это реально вкусно!   
Брок снова запел какую-то песню – сначала неразборчиво бурчал под нос, потом все громче и громче:  
– La ta tee, da diddley dee, la ta tee ta tee da, La ta tee, da diddley diddley dai… [13]  
– Перебудишь всех! – шикнул на него Дженсен.  
– Я, может, лепрекона зазываю, – отмахнулся от него Брок. – Горшок золота нам бы пригодился. О, а хочешь анекдот?  
Дженсен фыркнул:  
– Ну?  
– У Падди была одна очень неприятная проблема, его хер в длину был больше двадцати пяти дюймов, – Дженсен поперхнулся, а Брок невозмутимо продолжил: – так что ни одна женщина не хотела с ним спать. Он уже так измучился, бедолага, никакие врачи не могли ему помочь. Но вот однажды кто-то из них посоветовал ему пойти в лес, найти лепрекона и предложить ему руку и сердце. Мол, с каждым лепреконским «нет» член будет укорачиваться на пять дюймов. Ну а Падди делать нечего – все уже перепробовал. Дай, думает, рискну. Пошел в лес, нашел лепрекона, рыбачащего на берегу пруда, подходит к нему и говорит: «Лепрекон, выходи за меня!». Тот ему, естественно, отвечает «нет». Падди заглядывает в штаны, – Брок оттянул пояс джинсов, изображая заглядывающего туда Падди, и Дженсен рассмеялся, – и что же он там видит?! О чудо! Его сарделька и правда стала короче на целых пять дюймов! Но двадцатка-то – это все равно не формат, поэтому Падди спрашивает еще раз: «Лепрекон, подумай хорошенько, может, все-таки выйдешь?». Тот ему опять: «Нет!». Падди еще раз смотрит в штаны, а там уже 15 дюймов! Неплохо, но вот еще бы на пять поменьше, и будет в самый раз. И он еще раз спрашивает: «Ну, подумай еще, может, выйдешь?» Тут лепрекон не выдерживает, вскакивает и орет: «Как же ты меня задолбал! Сколько можно повторять: нет, нет, нет и нет!!!».  
Дженсен засмеялся, приложив руку к лицу в знак сочувствия к Падди и смотря на довольного донельзя Брока.  
– Слышь, я че подумал, – неожиданно воскликнул тот. – А что же ты будешь делать, если у Джареда такой? – он изобразил на лице ужас.  
– А почему ты спрашиваешь про Джареда? – в притворном возмущении поинтересовался Дженсен. – А может, это у меня?  
– Да не-е-ет, – с сомнением протянул Брок. – Да нет же?  
– Нет, нет, – хмыкнул Дженсен, успокаивая его. – А вообще, я первый раз вижу парня-натурала, настолько заинтересованного в… кхм, размерах.  
– Иди ты, – обиженно отозвался Келли. – Я люблю девочек с формами, – он мечтательно прикрыл глаза. – К счастью, мы скоро будем в деревне, а не в очередном чопорном городишке, где все спешат по своим делам, забивая на общение с хорошими людьми.  
– Общение, ага, – насмешливо сказал Дженсен, доставая из пакета банку колы. Из-за того, что Брок, видимо, просто не умел ходить спокойно и ровно, и растряс весь пакет, половина жидкости тут же с шипением выплеснулась на землю.  
– Теперь здесь никогда не будет расти трава, – трагическим голосом прокомментировал это Келли.  
– Почему это?!  
– Да потому что нечего всякую отраву разливать, – покачал он головой. – А ты это еще в желудок…  
– Дед-морализатор.  
– Слюнтяй-самоубийца.  
Так, подкалывая друг друга и периодически прерываясь ради какой-нибудь долгой истории от Брока, они дошли до деревни – меньше, чем за четыре часа. Остаток батона скормили бродячему псу, который крутился вокруг них километров пять. Потом он то ли понял, что больше ему ничего не дадут, то ли у него появились какие-то свои дела, и ему было с ними не по пути, но на развилке он пошел налево, а они – направо.  
– Ну и дурак, – прокомментировал это Келли. – Пошел бы с нами – ему бы столько перепало от добрых деревенских девочек! Еще и сучку себе бы какую-нибудь там нашел, плешивый… Не умеешь ты друзей выбирать! – крикнул он псу. Тот на мгновенье обернулся, высунув язык и махая хвостом, а потом побежал дальше. – Дурак, – повторил Брок.  
На подходе к деревне в землю была вбита простая серая табличка, которая гласила: «Ráthcairn, 1 km».  
– Почти пришли! – обрадовался Келли. – Не придется тратить наш паек почем зря! Сразу же пойдем к Мэтту, у него наверняка есть чем пообедать, а потом, может, и подвезет нас, если ему в ту же сторону.  
Дженсен кивнул, уткнувшись в телефон. Десять утра, Джаред уже на работе, но почему-то не пишет. У Дженсена же батарейка скоро сядет! Хоть бы в этой деревне удалось подзарядить…  
Оставшийся до деревни километр Брок о чем-то болтал – обычное его состояние, если вдуматься. Дженсену даже казалось, что суточная норма слов – где-то он читал о том, что такая существует – у Келли значительно выше, чем у остальных людей. Или, может быть, слюны вырабатывается больше, раз у него во рту от постоянного трепа не пересыхает. Дженсен готов был даже поставить на то, что семья Брока вместе с тоской по сыну могла почувствовать и некоторое облегчение от того, что больше никто не мешает им работать своими бесконечными разговорами.  
В общем, Дженсен слушал его вполуха, думая о Джареде. До сих пор тот писал ему каждое утро, как только приходил на работу. И неважно, что из-за разницы в часовых поясах джаредовское «Доброе утро! А у меня уже начался новый классный день, который приближает тебя ко мне еще на сутки!» приходило Дженсену в три часа ночи. Это было даже здорово – просыпаться и читать какую-нибудь его позитивную ерунду. Вот уж в чем они с Броком были похожи, так это в неубиваемом оптимизме и любви потрепаться. Дженсен незаметно улыбнулся, представив себе их встречу. Да, на фоне Келли Дженсен будет выглядеть, мягко говоря, отмороженным. Начать, что ли, грузиться по этому поводу?  
Да, так вот, о грузе. Может, Джаред… хм, обиделся на то, что Дженсен путешествует тут с каким-то парнем? Смотрит страну, хотя это Джаред собирался ее ему показать. Может, он ревнует? Дженсен искоса посмотрел на Брока. Ревновать – к Келли? Да если бы он его увидел – он бы и не вздумал переживать по этому поводу! Не в смысле того, что Брок – страшный или что-то такое; Дженсену вообще трудно было оценить его внешность. Просто Брок – это пес. Точно! Тот радостный плешивый пес, который выбрал другую дорожку на развилке, постоянно виляющий хвостом, готовый пообщаться, но при этом ужасно независимый. Решил пойти туда, значит, пойдет. Дженсену подумалось даже, может быть, Келли и сам собирался уже проведать родителей, а тут попался Дженсен, которому тоже надо в Эррис – вот так удачное стечение обстоятельств! Получится и в благородство сыграть, и с родаками повидаться…  
– Пришли! – вдруг радостно воскликнул Брок, прерывая его размышления. – Идем, надо скорее найти Мэтта.  
Дженсен успел только мельком увидеть табличку с названием деревни и какими-то надписями по-ирландски под ней (кажется, число 447 относилось к населению, но Дженсен не был уверен), а потом пришлось нарастить темп, чтобы не отстать от спешащего Келли.  
Аккуратные небольшие домики – почти кукольные, хоть и с налетом современности вроде стальных дверей и жалюзи на окнах. На некоторых подоконниках стояли цветы, по улочкам гуляли люди – все, как на подбор русые или рыжеватые, с зелеными глазами. У маленькой девочки, сделавшей перед ним книксен, кажется, даже были веснушки. Похоже, теперь Дженсен наконец понял, как Брок заподозрил в нем ирландские корни.  
– Мэ-э-э-этт! – завопил Брок, с грохотом распахивая дверь одного из домов. – Я вернулся! Мэтт! Где ты, черт тебя де… – он запнулся, когда из-за дверного косяка настороженно выглянула хрупкого вида блондинка. – Эээ… простите, мисс, – ошарашенно сказал Брок, – а разве не тут живет Мэтт? Ну, Коэн!  
– Тут, – кивнула она, выходя из комнаты в тонком ситцевом платье, судя по всему, на голое тело. По масляно заблестевшим глазами Келли Дженсен понял, что тот это тоже заметил. – Но он сейчас в рейсе. Вы, должно быть, его друзья?  
– Ага, – Брок их представил, – а вы…?  
– Его жена, – улыбнулась блондинка, протягивая им по очереди узкую ладонь, – Эми.  
– Эми, как приятно, – расплылся в улыбке Брок. – Давно я тут не был, Мэтт и жениться уже успел, надо же… И отхватил себе такую прелестную девушку, – Дженсен незаметно пнул его, чтобы перестал флиртовать с чужой женой, и Келли бросил в его сторону недовольный взгляд.  
– Не будем вам мешать, – сказал Дженсен. – Так неудобно получилось… А вы случайно не знаете, когда Мэтт вернется?  
– Вечером, после восьми, – одобрительно улыбнулась ему Эми. – Вам повезло, что вы приехали сегодня – по субботам у нас всегда ярмарка и спектакль в «Пустой голове». Обязательно посмотрите, не пожалеете!  
– Если только вы там будете, – засиял Брок, и Дженсен взял его под локоть, утягивая в сторону двери. – Джей, ну какого хрена!  
– Спасибо за помощь и еще раз извините, – виновато улыбнулся ей Дженсен, выводя Келли из дома. – Она жена твоего друга! – громким шепотом обрушился он на него, как только дверь закрылась.  
Брок вырвался, обиженно поджимая губы:  
– Американцы.  
– Чего-о?  
– Да ничего. Это вы постоянно боитесь, как бы вас не привлекли за сексуальные домогательства. А я, может, почтение девушке выказывал.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него округлившимися глазами:  
– Ты клеился к жене друга!  
– Я ж ее не насиловал и ничего не предлагал, – оскорбился тот. – Всего лишь пара комплиментов.  
Дженсен уже открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить спор, но потом махнул рукой. Может быть, и правда – разница в менталитете.  
– Давай лучше посмотрим ярмарку.  
Ярмарка оказалась небольшой, но колоритной: выстроившиеся в ряд яркие палатки со всевозможными сладостями, изделиями ручной работы и домашней выпечкой. На углу улочки прямо на земле сидела кучка детей – от совсем маленьких до подростков. Часть из них наигрывала несложный мотивчик на маленьких флейтах («Это тин вистл», – поправил его Брок) и на чем-то вроде гармошки («Не вздумай сказать такое при них! Это концертино, и на нем очень сложно играть»). Две девочки разучивали танец – одна учила другую новым па. Дженсен с удивлением вслушивался, как Келли, судя по интонации, хвалит детей на ирландском, и те расцветают в улыбке. Трудно было представить Брока, ладящим с детьми, но вот же, ладит…  
– Спектакль будет через полчаса, – сказал Брок уже по-английски, поворачиваясь к Дженсену. – Я, вроде, понял, где это, пойдем?  
– Конечно! Нам все равно Мэтта ждать.  
– Вот и я так думаю, – усмехнулся Келли.  
«Пустая голова» оказалась пабом, сделанным под старину – приглушенные тона, деревянная потертая мебель. Половина небольшой комнаты была расчищена, видимо, для выступающих; свободное пространство было окружено стульями. На одной из стен красовался нарисованный камин. По бокам были небольшие выступы, на которых уже расположилось несколько музыкантов.  
Дженсен и Брок прошли за один из столиков и заказали пиво – одну кружку на двоих, чтобы сэкономить. Еду они достали свою. Народ набирался быстро – к началу представления все сидячие места уже были заняты, а некоторые даже наплевали на удобства и остались посмотреть представление стоя.  
– Похоже, они действительно пользуются популярностью, – удивленно прошептал Дженсен Броку, глядя на то, как актеры занимают свои места на маленьком подобии сцены.  
Келли что-то согласно промычал, отпивая из кружки и поедая взглядом одну из девушек, которая как раз прикрывала слишком открытое декольте своего платья широким платком. Дженсен закатил глаза и достал из кармана мобильный. До сих пор никаких вестей от Джареда! Ну и ладно, Дженсен не девка и не гордый – может и сам написать. «Мы в Раткейрне, ждем друга Брока (это парень, который меня к тебе провожает), возможно, он нас подбросит. Как ты там? Почему не пишешь?» Подумав, Дженсен стер последний вопрос – к чему эти выяснения отношений? – и отправил сообщение.  
Заиграла музыка, и Келли пихнул его локтем, мол, началось, смотри. Дженсен оторвал взгляд от экрана мобильника и сосредоточил внимание на сцене. Актеры были все сплошь в рубашках и простых брюках с подтяжками, на головах – соломенные шляпы; девушки были наряжены в длинные скромные платья (кроме той, которую заприметил Брок, но и она уже выглядела вполне добропорядочно, благодаря широкому платку). Один из мужчин поднялся и заговорил на ирландском, и Келли, слегка подавшись к Дженсену, прошептал:  
– Они сейчас будут рассказывать историю деревни.  
Дженсен кивнул, краем глаза продолжая поглядывать на сотовый. Есть сообщение! Дженсен торопливо нажал «Открыть» и уже успел прочитать, что оно от Джареда, как вдруг экран давно разряжающегося телефона погас. Закон пакости, блин!  
Он поискал взглядом розетку, но из-за скопления людей ему бы вряд ли удалось деликатно поставить телефон на зарядку, даже если бы он ее где-нибудь заметил. Вздохнув, Дженсен уныло уставился на сцену, где актеры уже разыгрывали какую-то сценку, временами говоря так быстро, что Брок едва успевал переводить.  
– Расслабься и смотри спокойно, – остановил его Дженсен, положив руку на плечо. – Так удовольствия ни тебе, ни мне.  
Брок иронично вскинул бровь, чуть поворачивая голову в его сторону, и Дженсен фыркнул. Пошляк. Хотя его толерантность даже удивляла. За эти несколько месяцев, с тех пор, как Дженсен осознал, что ему нравятся парни – нравится Джаред – еще ни один человек в его окружении не демонстрировал такого понимания. Те немногие, кто был в курсе, предпочитали делать вид, что просто не знают об этом, и если вдруг в разговоре проскальзывало что-то такое, притворялись, будто не услышали. А Келли, он… будучи таким стопроцентным натуралом и бабником, выросший в условиях суровой мужской жизни… для такого, как он, подобная терпимость была очень, очень неожиданной. Может, еще и поэтому Дженсен в первые же часы общения вывалил на него все подробности завязки отношений с Джаредом – до сих пор никто его так внимательно не слушал.  
Сценка закончилась, сменившись танцами и песнями, и Дженсену смотреть стало гораздо интереснее. Та бойкая девушка, которая понравилась Броку, спела короткую веселую песенку по-ирландски, и, судя по усмешке Келли, текст у песни был несколько фривольный. А Дженсену больше понравились танцы. Из-за ограниченного пространства танцевали только один парень с двумя девушками; стук их туфель действовал гипнотически. Слаженность их движений невольно наводила на мысль о долгих часах тренировок, и казалось, что они уже чувствуют друг друга на интуитивном уровне.  
Дальше снова были сценки; потом – музыка (на чем они только не играли! кажется, в этом пабе собрался весь набор ирландских народных инструментов), под которую посетители при желании могли потанцевать. Брок – вот же беззастенчивый парень! – тут же подхватился и пригласил ту самую девчонку, а Дженсен остался сидеть, с улыбкой наблюдая за ними. С его непрофессиональной точки зрения, оба танцевали очень даже неплохо, и Дженсен им даже позавидовал – его собственная природная неуклюжесть не позволила бы ему двигаться с такой легкостью и грацией.  
– Мне кажется, я уже знаю, где мы будем ночевать, – ухмыляясь, выдохнул Брок, подходя к нему, когда песня закончилась.  
– Мне кажется, я вам помешаю, – съязвил Дженсен, нервничая из-за разрядившегося телефона.  
– Алона – приличная девушка, – произнес Келли с такой иронией, что сомнений в том, какие у него планы на сегодняшнюю ночь, не оставалось. – А если серьезно, то ее родители – владельцы единственной здешней Би-энд-Би. [14] Она может поговорить с ними, и за помощь по хозяйству нам сделают скидку, – Брок буквально сиял.  
Дженсен глянул за его плечо на улыбчивую блондинку, которую, как выяснилось, звали Алона, и вздохнул:  
– Надеюсь, розетки у них есть.  
Брок энергично закивал, продолжая улыбаться.  
Представление закончилось; люди начинали расходиться. Дженсен подхватил рюкзак и побрел за Броком и Алоной, эмоционально обсуждающих что-то по-ирландски. Речь лилась бурно и весело, и Дженсену, несмотря на усталость, было интересно вслушиваться в незнакомый язык. Гэльский ирландский звучал красиво – мягко и насыщенно. Не всякий язык со стороны звучит настолько приятно для слуха.  
Гостиница оказалась сразу за углом. Алона представила их родителям – Джиму и Саманте Бивер, и Дженсен почувствовал некоторую робость перед строгой немолодой парой. Впоследствии, конечно, оказалось, что они оба – люди редкой сердечности, но тогда, в момент знакомства, Дженсен даже слегка растерялся. А вот Брок, по обыкновению, сразу же начал общаться с ними в своей привычной свободной манере, словно эти пожилые супруги – его дядюшка и тетушка, с которыми он всю жизнь прожил.  
Номер им достался небольшой, но опрятный и чистый, с двумя постелями, застеленными свежим бельем, и маленькой ванной. Брок воодушевленно присвистнул, когда ее увидел, пояснив, что обычно Би-энд-Би не разоряются на душ в каждом номере.  
До ужина, который подавался постояльцам в общей гостиной на первом этаже, было еще полтора часа, так что они успели по очереди помыться и переодеться в чистое (Броку идеально подошли вещи Дженсена), постирать грязную одежду и повесить ее сушиться, а потом – почти за час до ужина – спуститься на кухню, чтобы помочь с готовкой.  
Вернее, Брок спустился раньше, потому что Дженсен нашел розетку и поспешил подключить телефон, чтобы узнать, что же ему ответил Джаред. «Прости-прости-прости-прости!! – начиналось сообщение. Дженсен улыбнулся, буквально слыша, как бы Джаред это произносил. – У нас шеф ни с того ни с сего затеял инвентаризацию, и мы все тут зашивались, даже написать тебе не мог. Так что, не считая этого, и того, что я не могу дождаться тебя увидеть, у меня все нормально. Как ты? Где вы сейчас?»  
Дженсен рассказал ему и о «девочке, которую подцепил Брок» (чтобы не ревновал зря), и о Би-энд-Би ее родителей, и о том, что они сейчас идут готовить ужин. И что он тоже очень, очень скучает и не может дождаться. Писать такое было непросто – это у Джареда не было проблем с выражением чувств, а вот Дженсен каждый раз смущался и пересиливал себя ради того, чтобы сделать ему приятное.  
Отправив сообщение, Дженсен оставил телефон заряжаться и поспешил вниз, туда, где видел кухню.  
Брок уже вовсю трепался с хозяйкой Самантой:  
– О, это бармбрэки?! – удивленно протянул он, как раз когда Дженсен заходил на кухню. – Ничего себе! Всегда мечтал, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь додумался сделать их не на Хэллоуин, а просто так! – он потянулся к одному из тостов с маслом, но женщина тут же хлопнула его по руке. – Ай!  
– Не лезь, – строго сказала Саманта. – Это десерт для гостей после ужина.  
– Но я ведь тоже гость! – попытался поспорить Келли.  
Дженсен улыбнулся и кашлянул, привлекая их внимание. Оба синхронно повернули головы в его сторону.  
– Джей! – радостно воскликнул Брок. – А мы как раз тебя ждали! Будем готовить рагу. Эй, а вы знаете рецепт, как его готовить? Берем баранину, картошку, лук и три литра Гиннеса. Выпиваем Гиннес и забиваем на рагу!  
Дженсен издал тихий смешок, а Саманта недовольно поджала губы, впрочем, кажется, тоже сдерживая улыбку.  
– В общем, баранина у нас уже почти готова – я всегда ставлю ее пораньше, чтобы мясо хорошо проварилось. У нас еще час времени на картошку, лук и зелень. Ну, за работу!  
Она раздала им по несколько фунтов картофелин, несколько луковиц и пучков зелени, а сама выглянула из кухни, выкрикивая мужа. Тот спустился, что-то недовольно ворча, и она приказала:  
– Разберись ты в погребе, наконец! – в этот момент Дженсен за ее спиной выронил нож. Она оглянулась посмотреть, что упало, и добавила: – И займись новыми постояльцами: скоро придет мужчина.  
Дженсен бросил на Брока полный непонимания взгляд, и тот с усмешкой кивнул на нож.  
– Ты что, никогда не слышал о такой примете? – чуть насмешливо прошептал он.  
– А, точно! – вспомнил Дженсен и тут же попытался оправдаться за недогадливость: – Просто у нас не особо суеверная семья.  
Брок только хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил.  
В это время Саманта заглянула в кастрюлю с бараниной, потыкала ее вилкой, удовлетворенно хмыкнула и тоже куда-то ушла. И почти тут же на кухню впорхнула Алона:  
– О, когда готовят два таких симпатичных парня, ужин просто обязан получиться феноменальным.  
– Да, детка, – самодовольно ответил Брок. Дженсен же смутился – до сих пор ни одна девушка ему не говорила такое, может быть, потому что в школе он был фактически в числе ботанов и носил огромные очки в уродливой оправе… А потом, после школы, он уже надел линзы, но особо общаться было не с кем. Кроме Джареда, конечно же.  
– Да, кстати, все хотела вас спросить – вы близнецы?  
Дженсен с Броком одновременно шокировано посмотрели друг на друга.  
– Нет! – первым выпалил Дженсен. – Мы даже не братья!  
– Эй, откуда столько недовольства в голосе? – с деланной укоризной воскликнул Келли. – Ты бы разве не хотел быть братом такого блистательного ловкача, как я?  
– О да, руки у него ловкие, – насмешливо отозвался Дженсен, обращаясь к Алоне.  
Брок фыркнул. Алона, кажется, поняла Дженсена по-своему, потому что внезапно вспыхнула и выскочила из кухни. Парни переглянулись, пряча улыбки, но Келли, что удивительно, воздержался от комментариев.  
Они быстро дорезали все необходимое (Келли сказал, что слишком мелко резать не надо) и поставили картошку вариться. Выглянув из кухни в поисках Саманты, они увидели вваливающегося в гостиницу мужчину – всего в черном, с топорщащимся черным зонтиком в руке и старомодной шляпе-котелке. Он беспрестанно чихал и крутился, то и дело норовя ткнуть своим лохматым зонтиком окружающих, и Джим и Саманта суетились вокруг него, помогая снять верхнюю одежду и причитая о том, что ливень за окнами действительно разыгрался не на шутку. Дженсен и Брок переглянулись: удивленный взгляд пересекся с самодовольным, мол, я же тебе говорил о примете! Впрочем, лично у Дженсена было ощущение, что в родном Техасе едва ли подтвердилось бы это суеверие – возможно даже, что это сама земля Ирландии как-то влияет на то, чтобы сбывались такие вот верования.  
Так или иначе, за готовкой нужно было следить, и они сели за маленький кухонный столик, посматривая в сторону плиты.  
– Знаешь, а тебе повезло, что ты… ну… по части парней, – неожиданно сказал Брок, с усмешкой гоняя крошку по столу.  
– Почему это? – удивленно выдохнул Дженсен.  
– Да потому, – ответил Келли, – что есть люди заботливые, а есть те, о ком нужно заботиться. Смекаешь? – Дженсен отрицательно помотал головой. – Девчонки – о них обычно нужно заботиться, – терпеливо пояснил Брок. – Тебе это было бы… ну, напряжно. А так – я тебя передам Джареду, из рук в руки, – он ухмыльнулся и неожиданно протянул руку, чтобы неловко потрепать его по волосам.  
Дженсен сначала замер, с недоверием глядя на него, а потом недовольно увернулся.  
– По-твоему, я такая мямля?  
– Да нет, – он задумался. – Просто когда есть выбор, ты предпочтешь роль ведомого.  
Дженсен нахмурился. Но оценить степень правдивости слов Келли ему не довелось – в этот момент на кухню как раз вбежала Саманта.  
– Уже нарезали? Ой, и мясо готово, – всплеснула она руками. – Через двадцать минут подавать на стол, а у нас до сих пор картошка сырая! – она покачала головой и прибавила газ, а потом обернулась, оценивающе разглядывая Дженсена и Брока, сидящих за столом. – Так, значит, вы близнецы?  
Видимо, это у них семейное.  
Спустя двадцать суматошных минут рагу было полностью готово и разложено по тарелкам. Постояльцев оказалось совсем немного – кроме них с Броком еще семь человек: дружное семейство из отца, матери и дочки лет шести, женатая парочка и еще двое – веселые девчонки, по виду, сестры. Хотя, учитывая опыт последнего получаса, Дженсен не стал бы делать скоропалительных выводов по внешности.  
Втроем они быстро управились с накрыванием стола; но постояльцы смели ужин с тарелок еще быстрее, Дженсен и Брок – в числе первых. После этих двух дней недоедания традиционное ирландское рагу – всего лишь баранина и овощи – показалось Дженсену пищей богов. Приятная нега растекалась по телу, и хотелось только одного – завалиться спать до полудня на мягкой постели. Дженсен даже было позволил себе дерзость размечтаться об этом, как Брок – неужели его в сон не тянуло после такого сытного ужина?! – ткнул его в бок и прошептал:  
– Быстро моем посуду и дуем к Мэтту, он как раз должен вернуться, когда мы со всем этим закончим.  
Дженсен вздохнул. Ну зачем так торопиться? Но Келли уже вскочил, собирая тарелки.  
– Брок, – обернулась к нему Саманта, тепло улыбаясь, – можешь нести бармбрэки.  
Тот аж засиял, энергично кивая и скрываясь на кухне. Вернулся Келли быстрее, чем Дженсен успел додумать мысль о том, что же такое эти загадочные бармбрэки.  
– Чур мой этот! – нахально заявил Брок, хватая с тарелки один из тостов. – Я его еще на кухне заприметил!  
Саманта только хмыкнула. Гости уже совсем закончили с рагу и тоже потянулись к блюду – кто с любопытством, кто с довольной улыбкой. Дженсен тоже взял один тост и задумчиво повертел его в руках. Брок, заметив его замешательство, негромко пояснил:  
– Бармбрэки обычно делают на Хэллоуин. В них запекают монетку, кольцо, горошину или, там, кусочек ткани, например, так что жуй осторожнее, – он усмехнулся. – То, что тебе попадется, будет своего рода предсказанием.  
Дженсен осторожно надкусил хлеб и тут же наткнулся на что-то металлическое.  
– Так я и знал! – торжественно провозгласил Брок, вытягивая из теста кольцо. – Видать, встреча пройдет успешно, – он подмигнул ему, а Дженсен почувствовал, что все сидящие за столом с интересом смотрят на него.  
– Это… неожиданно, – запнувшись, ответил он на эти вопросительные взгляды. К счастью, всем этого хватило, и они занялись собственными бармбрэками.  
Келли тоже откусил от своего и просиял, вытаскивая монетку.  
– К богатству, – гордо объявил он Дженсену, и тот только молча усмехнулся. Конечно, к богатству, Брок. У твоих родителей – свой бизнес, какие тут еще могут быть варианты?  
Тем не менее, приятное оживление за столом вскоре сменилось сытой удовлетворенностью, и Брок снова потянул Дженсена на кухню мыть посуду – на этот раз решительнее.  
– На вот тебе, – Келли снял с крючка передник и надел его на возмущенного этим действием Дженсена. – И не выступай мне тут. Раз уж тебя ждет свадьба, тебе нельзя мочить одежду, – поймав очередной непонимающе-раздраженный взгляд, Брок с усмешкой продолжил: – Если ты забрызгаешь рубашку, пока будешь мыть посуду, значит, женишься пьяным.  
– Да не собираюсь я жениться! – не выдержал Дженсен. – А даже если и захочу – однополые браки все равно в Техасе вне закона! И здесь, насколько я помню, тоже!  
– Тшш, – шикнул на него Брок, озираясь. – Знаешь, Би-энд-Би вообще-то чаще всего консервативны до мозга костей – от хозяина до последней служанки, особенно в таких небольших деревушках. Так что ни к чему так шуметь. Да и к тому же, шучу я. Шу-чу. Не хочешь жениться на Джареде – не надо, хотя как добропорядочный джен…  
– Иди ты, – закатил глаза Дженсен, открывая воду и намыливая первую тарелку.  
Брок хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал, просто молча забирая у него помытую тарелку, чтобы протереть ее полотенцем.  
С мытьем посуды они закончили без разговоров; потом Дженсен стянул с себя дурацкий фартук для домохозяек, и они отправились проверить, не вернулся ли Мэтт. Их ждало разочарование – дверь открыла Эми и с порога ответила на незаданный вопрос, что муж до сих пор не приехал. Брок завел было песню про то, почему Эми не было на ярмарке и на спектакле, но Дженсен громким шепотом напомнил, что его «ждет-не дождется в гостинице Алона», и вообще – «уже слишком поздно, чтобы надоедать людям».  
Так что им ничего не оставалось, как вернуться в гостиницу с обещанием заглянуть к Мэтту следующим утром.  
В гостиной, где они, собственно, час назад ужинали, их глазам предстала умилительная картина: Джим, расстегнув жилет, расслабленно сидел в кресле со стаканом виски в руке, а напротив него, на диване, расположилась семья туристов, внимая спокойному, гипнотизирующему голосу хозяина гостиницы.  
– И после этого королевич женился на Желтой Лилии, дочери великана из Лох-Лейна, и они прожили долгую жизнь в любви и согласии. [15] Конец, – донеслось до них.  
– Замечательная сказка, – сказала женщина-туристка. – Тебе понравилось, милая? – девочка кивнула, сонно моргая. – Совсем уморилась, – извинительно улыбнулась женщина. – Мы сегодня много ходили…  
– Да, уже начало девятого, – отметил Джим, бросив взгляд на часы. – Идите-ка спать, у нас завтрак в восемь утра, как раз успеете выспаться. Эх, когда-то и Алона засыпала в девять вечера, – он едва заметно улыбнулся. – А сейчас лишь бы гулянки до утра, совсем от рук отбилась…  
– Я все слышу, – раздался из кухни веселый голос Алоны. Похоже, Джим не первый раз жалуется на дочь при гостях, и ее это нисколько не задевает.  
– Вот видите, что я говорю, – покачал головой Джим, поднимаясь вместе с гостями.  
Как только семья удалилась, а мужчина застыл посреди комнаты, словно раздумывая, чем бы ему заняться, Брок радостно его окликнул:  
– Эй, мистер Бивер! А я тоже хочу сказку на ночь!  
Хозяин обернулся, смерив Келли ироничным взглядом, но, видимо, в итоге предпочел их с Дженсеном компанию уборке в погребе и опустился обратно в кресло, отпивая из своего стакана виски. Он повертел его немного в руке, словно размышляя, о чем можно рассказать с любопытством уставившимся на него Дженсену и Броку, а затем лицо его озарилось пониманием.  
– Вы для сказок уже большие, так что пришло время слушать правдивые истории, – он усмехнулся. – То, что я расскажу вам, чистая истина, от и до, ни капли вымысла. А случилась она лет сорок назад. К юго-востоку отсюда, в Килбрайде, жил один фермер. Звали его то ли МакДоэрти, то ли МакКолган… Черт меня побери, если я помню, впрочем, это и неважно. Важно то, что фермер этот был человеком простым и трудолюбивым, от рассвета до заката занимался он тем, что возделывал землю и ухаживал за ячменем, на деньги от продажи которого кормил семью – красавицу-жену и двух прелестных ребятишек. Постепенно дела у него пошли в гору – земля была плодородной, и ни разу его не подводила; ячмень всегда выдерживал строжайшую проверку на пивоваренном заводе… Словом, вскоре он стал зажиточным гражданином и задумал расширить земли, прикупив еще несколько акров. Друзья и жена отговаривали его от этой покупки – говорили, что не имеет смысла тратить столько денег на землю, посреди которой растет терновник, а срубать терновник, как вы знаете, согласно поверью, опасно для жизни. Но фермер был не только простодушным трудягой, но и страшно упрямым, скептически относящимся к суевериям человеком. Он все-таки купил эту землю и вырубил терновник. Весь день и всю ночь после этого жена фермера дрожала, опасаясь за его здоровье, но несчастья так и не произошло. Муж посмеялся над женой и прихвастнул перед друзьями, что теперь у него больше акров земли, доставшихся ему по выгодной цене – ему продали их ниже обычной стоимости из-за злополучного куста посредине, – а все приметы, которыми ему угрожали – глупые выдумки…  
– Ты погреб расчистил? – вдруг вклинилась в его рассказ выглянувшая из соседней комнаты Саманта, мгновенно разрушая своей репликой все волшебство истории.  
– Женщина! – возмущенно зыркнул на нее Джим. – Не видишь, мы беседуем?  
– Тебе бы все лясы точить, – проворчала ему жена, – а винные бочки сами себя в порядок не приведут. Того и гляди, клурикон [16] заведется, начнет буянить и будить постояльцев, вот тогда ты и припомнишь, что я тебя заранее предупреждала, а ты не слушал!  
– Ты прямо как в том анекдоте, – недовольно отозвался тот. – Если я встречу на кладбище дьявола, то обязательно попрошу его забрать свою сестру погостить у него хотя бы недельку. [17]  
– Ну конечно, если столько пить, тебе и дьявол, и живые мертвецы, и еще черт знает что привидится!  
– Слушай, просто дай мне закончить, хорошо? – раздраженно ответил Джим.  
Саманта недовольно поджала губы и скрылась в комнате, а Бивер залпом осушил стакан и в задумчивости потер лоб (виски подействовал быстро – морщинка меж бровей, залегшая во время перепалки с женой, разгладилась через пару секунд):  
– О чем бишь я?  
– Фермер купил землю, и зловещие предсказания не сбылись, – подсказал Дженсен.  
– Ах да! Так вот, довольный собой, МакДоэрти засеял новую землю и принялся ухаживать за своими владениями вдвое старательнее, чем раньше, практически выбиваясь из сил каждый божий день. И вот, спустя несколько месяцев, когда приходит время собирать урожай, МакДоэрти обнаруживает, что почти весь ячмень вырос слабым, значительная часть колосьев наполовину прогнила, хотя он возделывал землю так же, как и всегда, да и погода вряд ли могла на это повлиять. Завод купил у него только малую долю, которая не смогла покрыть расходов, и бедняга потерпел большие убытки. Друзья все в один голос заявляли, что это месть фей за то, что он срубил их дерево, но МакДоэрти от таких речей зверел и списывал все на случай. Однако следующий урожай получился еще хуже этого, и фермер оказался на грани банкротства, но продолжал упорно объяснять происходящее случайным совпадением. Ему советовали попытаться задобрить фей, что, хоть и с небольшой долей вероятности, но могло бы помочь, только МакДоэрти никого не послушал и вложил последние средства, добавив изрядную сумму одолженных денег, в очередную партию зерна и удобрений. И вот, настал момент в третий раз собирать урожай – и теперь во всей партии не нашлось ни одного здорового колоса; не помогли ни молитвы жены, ни то, что она исправно оставляла феям дары у заднего крыльца дома. МакДоэрти, начисто выбитый из колеи изнурительной работой и переживаниями, вскоре после этого подхватил пневмонию от легкого ветерка и угас через каких-нибудь две недели. Все это время даже в бреду он продолжал упорствовать и настаивать на том, что во всем виновата истощившаяся земля. Итак, на безутешной вдове с двумя детьми остались долги и проклятая феями земля. Кое-как расплатившись с кредиторами продажей всего имущества, несчастная женщина осталась без крыши над головой и средств к существованию. Поговаривают, что ей – первой красавице города – после этого пришлось предлагать себя мерзавцам и мошенникам, чтобы хоть как-то прокормить своих бедных малюток. Если все трое и выжили, то сомневаюсь, что сейчас они представляют собой приятное зрелище. А все из-за упрямства скептика-фермера, поставившего крест на собственной жизни и искалечившего судьбы членов своей семьи.  
– М-да-а-а-а, – протянул Дженсен после паузы.  
А вот Брок не казался особо впечатленным:  
– Нечего терновник трогать, – пожал он плечами. – Это всем известно.  
– А разве феи – это не добрый народ? – возразил Дженсен.  
– Если не трогать их жилище – а они как раз из деревьев больше всего любят терновник – то ничего плохого они тебе не сделают, – ответил Брок.  
– Погреб, – раздалось из соседней комнаты; в голосе чувствовалась угроза.  
Джим раздраженно выдохнул, шумно отставляя стакан и, кряхтя, поднимаясь с кресла.  
– Взбрело же ночью этим заниматься, – проворчал он.  
– Я тебя уже неделю прошу – и днем, и вечером, – невозмутимо отозвалась Саманта.  
– Ну, так разобрался бы завтра утром…  
– Знаю я твои «завтра утром»!  
– Женщины, – закатил глаза Джим и прошаркал куда-то вглубь гостиницы.  
Почти тут же в комнату заглянула Алона:  
– Кого тут надо развлечь?  
Брок уже расплылся в сальной улыбочке, как из кухни выплыла Саманта, уперев руки в бока:  
– Кому-то уже пора бы идти спать, юная леди.  
– Мама, еще только девять часов, – взбрыкнула Алона.  
– Чтобы в десять была в постели!  
– Ладно… Ну что? Я обещаю! – добавила она в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд матери. Когда Саманта вышла из комнаты, Алона обернулась к Дженсену и Броку и довольно усмехнулась: – Обещаю быть в постели в десять часов и ни минутой позже.  
Брок вернул ей ухмылку и взглядом указал на второй этаж, где располагался их с Дженсеном номер. Алона помотала головой и кивнула куда-то в сторону, вероятно, там находилась ее комната.  
Дженсен тихо хмыкнул и сказал Броку одними губами: «Я тогда пойду наверх». Келли кивнул, и они разошлись.  
Дженсен не стал включать свет в номере – а так и запрыгнул на мягкую кровать, не раздеваясь, и закинул руки за голову.   
Впервые за эти тридцать с лишним часов он остался наедине с собой и, черт, чувство было действительно упоительным. Каким бы интересным и дружелюбным ни был Брок, слишком долгое нахождение с кем бы то ни было вызывало у Дженсена почти физические приступы клаустрофобии.  
А сейчас, без Брока, нашедшего себе легкую добычу, можно просто лежать, ни о чем не думая. Или мечтать о Джареде. Или даже… Дженсен бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону ванной. Или даже позвонить и раскрутить его на несколько минут распаляющей воображение беседы. «Секс по телефону, – поправил себя Дженсен, закусывая губу. – Называй вещи своими именами».  
Там, в Техасе, ему хватало пяти минут пьянящего сочетания низкого голоса и грязных словечек, на которые Джаред совсем не скупился, по-видимому, абсолютно не чувствуя себя скованным ситуацией. А еще Джареду нравилось слушать, как Дженсен загнанно дышит и стонет в трубку, и приходилось плотно запирать дверь комнаты, чтобы его этим порадовать.  
Теперь, когда их разделяли какие-то там двести сорок километров, ощущения были бы еще острее, как если бы они делали это через стенку. Ну да, у Дженсена были свои – странные – кинки. Хотя все они так или иначе были связаны с Джаредом, так что еще непонятно, стоит ли считать их действительно кинками, если они просыпаются лишь при мысли об одном-единственном человеке.  
Не выдержав больше этой, устроенной им же самим, пытки – одних только воспоминаний хватило, чтобы низ живота сладко заныл от предвкушения – Дженсен схватил лежащий рядом сотовый, не выдергивая из розетки, и быстро, чтобы не передумать, ткнул кнопку – номер Джареда давно стоял у него на быстром наборе.  
Трубку сняли после первого же гудка.  
– А я как раз о тебе думал, – произнес Джаред вместо приветствия. По голосу слышно было, что он улыбается. – Соскучился?  
То ли Джаред сам по себе такой, то ли с самого начала уяснил, что из Дженсена такие простые слова надо вытягивать наводящими и не очень вопросами, – но он всегда спрашивал что-нибудь в этом духе. Соскучился. Люблю. Хочу. Да-а-а, мне так нравится, да-а-а, продолжай…  
– Угу, – промычал Дженсен, запуская руку в джинсы и едва слышно вздыхая.  
Но Джаред все равно услышал.  
– Ты один? – вот они. Вот эти сводящие с ума мурлычущие интонации.  
– Угу, – снова промычал Дженсен, обхватывая себя и растворяясь в голосе Джареда. Полумрак, только полосы света от тонких занавесок штрих-кодом на потолке, и ни-ко-го из бдительных родственников рядом. – Брок с той девчонкой.  
– А ты, значит, тоже решил? – чуть насмешливо, но по-доброму, спросил Джаред. И тут же добавил, не дождавшись ответа: – С ума сойти, всего несколько километров…  
– Да-а, – выдохнул Дженсен, начиная двигать рукой. – Ты всегда с ходу мою мысль ловил, – заметил он с улыбкой.  
– Это потому что нам нравится одно и то же, – хмыкнул Джаред. В трубке с тихим звуком разошлась молния, и Дженсен шумно выдохнул, представляя себе эту картину. – Ты же понимаешь, что я не слезу с тебя как минимум неделю – после года-то воздержания?  
Дженсен застонал и ускорил темп, представляя вместо своей руки – ладонь Джареда, наверняка широкую и горячую, ласкающую его, пока сам Джаред вжимает его всем телом в мокрые от их пота простыни.  
– А может быть… я тоже не хочу… с тебя слезать? – срывающимся шепотом спросил Дженсен.  
– Будем разыгрывать это каждый раз в «Камень-Ножницы-Бумага», – тихо рассмеялся Джаред. Смех оборвался коротким стоном, когда, по-видимому, он наконец коснулся себя.  
– Договорились, – хмыкнул Дженсен. – Боже, ты превращаешь меня в гребанного подростка.  
– Можно подумать, ты на меня влияешь по-другому, – выдохнул Джаред. – А ко мне, между прочим, уже второй месяц Дарси подкатывает, и я ее каждый раз отшиваю.  
– Кассирша?  
– Угу, – сорванно промычал тот. – Я… ей все объяснял… но знаешь, по-моему, когда я говорю ей, что я гей и верно жду тебя, это распаляет ее еще больше.  
Дженсен издал тихий смешок.  
– Ну, поцелуемся у нее на глазах в качестве награды за двухмесячное упорство.  
– Дже-е-енсен, невозмо-о-ожный, – застонал Джаред, и Дженсена повело – и от того, как Джаред по-животному чувственно протянул его имя, и от последовавших за этим влажных звуков.  
– Ты что, облизал ладонь? – спросил он, и тело протряхнуло от собственных иррационально заводящих слов и картинки того, как Джаред это делал.  
– Просто представляю, как ты берешь в рот, – скороговоркой отозвался тот, и Дженсен зажмурился, водя рукой по члену еще быстрее. – Своими охрененными губами, черт, Джен…  
– Джей…  
Они простонали имена хором, и было в этом что-то… черт, романтичное, если бы мозги сейчас так не были повернуты в сторону секса.   
– Я… сейчас, – выдохнул Дженсен, привычно предупреждая.  
– Подожди меня, – срывающимся шепотом попросил Джаред.  
За эти месяцы дожидаться друг друга стало уже проще простого, и Дженсен не представлял себе, как можно иначе. Он замедлил темп, стараясь не вслушиваться в неровное дыхание Джареда, удерживая себя на самой грани.  
– Дава-а-ай, – скомандовал сквозь зубы Джаред, и Дженсен зажмурился, представляя, как где-то там, всего за несколько километров от него, в ту же самую секунду – потому что больше нет разницы по времени – Джаред изливается себе в горячую влажную ладонь, мечтая о его, Дженсена, губах, – и выгнулся в оргазме с тихим стоном.  
Несколько секунд они молчали, стараясь перевести дыхание, а потом Джаред тихо рассмеялся:  
– Четыре минуты двадцать восемь секунд. Новый рекорд.  
– Еще бы, – устало улыбнулся Дженсен, вытаскивая руку из джинсов и проводя другой ладонью по вспотевшему лбу.  
– Вы не узнали, вас смогут подвезти?  
– Нет еще, он до сих пор не приехал. Как узнаем завтра утром – сразу тебе напишу.  
– Угу, – зевнул тот. – Хорошо, если получится.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Дженсен, улыбаясь. Джареда всегда непреодолимо клонило в сон после этого. – Спокойной ночи?  
– Угу, – еще раз промычал тот и пробормотал неразборчиво: – Люблю тебя.  
– И я тебя, – после секса говорить это было проще, чем обычно, но все равно Дженсен не привык так запросто выражать чувства, как Джаред, поэтому получалось всегда как-то скомканно и слегка отрешенно.  
Он нажал на отбой и вздохнул, рассматривая расцвеченный голубоватым светом потолок. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, да и радость от спокойствия в отсутствие Брока куда-то улетучилась. Дженсену даже стало немного скучно. Но ведь на возвращение Келли можно было не рассчитывать до рассвета или, по крайней мере, часов до трех, так ведь? Поэтому Дженсен по-быстрому сходил в душ и достал планшет, чтобы развлечь себя хотя бы чтением путеводителя по стране, который начал еще в самолете. Автор писал живо, не скупясь на историческую справку, так что книга была познавательной.  
Однако прогнозы относительно Брока не оправдались – он ввалился в номер около полуночи. Запер за собой дверь, прислонился к ней, довольно улыбаясь Дженсену, и показал два поднятых больших пальца.  
– Чего ты там-то не остался? – насмешливо спросил тот, чувствуя себя по-детски счастливым от того, что Брок даже не знает, что и он тут времени не терял.  
– Мы подумали, что лучше я сразу уйду, чем потом просыпаться ни свет ни заря и в страхе торопливо собирать шмотки.  
– А как же второй и третий заход? – хмыкнул Дженсен.  
– Лучше один раз долго и качественно, чем несколько – быстро и некачественно, – подмигнул ему Брок, плюхаясь на свою кровать и расшнуровывая кроссовки. – Слушай, – замер он с одной кроссовкой в руке, – а отличный тут сервис, а? Номер с душем, рагу и бармбрэки на ужин, сказка на ночь, красотка в постели, могу поспорить, и завтрак будет крут! А все это еще и со скидкой!  
– Да, повезло так повезло, – иронически усмехнулся Дженсен. – Не растеряй свою везучесть завтра утром, когда к Мэтту пойдем.  
– Уж я постараюсь, – сверкнул улыбкой Брок, скрываясь в ванной.  
К тому моменту, когда он вышел, Дженсен уже выключил планшет, поставив его тоже заряжаться – так, на всякий случай – и снял джинсы, устроившись поудобнее для сна.  
– Спокойной ночи, – зевнул Келли, запрыгнув на свою кровать под жалобный скрип пружин.  
– Спокойной, – отозвался Дженсен, закрывая глаза и почти сразу погружаясь в сон. Спать на мягкой постели – что может быть лучше?  
И кто бы мог подумать два дня назад, что Дженсен будет радоваться такой мелочи?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> [12] – Финн Маккумайл – популярный персонаж ирландских мифов и сказаний, живший в III веке н. э. Согласно одному из преданий, Финн после смерти бабушки попал к Друиду, который семь лет ловил в ближайшем пруду Лосося Мудрости. Считалось, что вкусивший этого Лосося приобретал все знания мира. Поймав Лосося, Друид попросил Финна зажарить его, но во время жарки на боку рыбы вздулся некрасивый пузырь. Финн раздавил его пальцем и ошпарился. Сунув обожженный палец в рот, он нечаянно вкусил кожицы Лосося, а вместе с ней и его Мудрости. С этого момента в тяжелых ситуациях он стал посасывать палец, чтобы прибегнуть к Мудрости Лосося, и всегда находил решение.
> 
> [13] – Brobdingnagian Bards, «The Leprechaun».
> 
> [14] – B&B – тип гостиницы, очень распространённый в Ирландии. Расшифровывается как «Номер и завтрак» («Bed & Breakfast»). В них нет регистрации, и никто не говорит об оплате раньше следующего утра. Гостей принимают в приветливой и непринуждённой атмосфере.
> 
> [15] – Окончание ирл. сказки «Сын короля Эрина и великан из Лох-Лейна» (Джеремия Кэртин, «Легенды и мифы Ирландии. Чарующий мир ирландских сказок»)
> 
> [16] – Клурикон – персонаж ирл. фольклора. Некоторые фолклористы описывают их как «ночную» форму лепреконов, решивших выпить после завершения дневных дел, а некоторые — как местную разновидность тех же лепреконов.  
> Большой любитель отпить вина из разных бочек, бочонков и бутылок, не зная меры. Поэтому все обычно заканчивается тем, что поднабравшийся клурикон рычит, верещит, вопит, поет, отрыгивает и шумит сильнее, чем полтергейст.
> 
> [17] – Анекдот:  
> Патрик часто приходил домой очень поздно и пьяный. Наконец, его жене это надоело, и она решила проучить мужа. Поскольку путь из паба домой лежал через кладбище, однажды она спряталась за одной из могил и стала поджидать Патрика. Когда он проходил мимо, жена выскочила из-за надгробия в страшной маске и лохмотьях и закричала грозным голосом:  
> \- Патрик Шон О’Флаэрти, если ты не бросишь пить, то я заберу тебя к себе – в ад.   
> \- А кто ты такой?  
> \- Дьявол, пьяный тупица!  
> \- Рад познакомиться, сэр. А я, между прочим, женат на вашей сестре.


	3. День третий, или О навязчивых запахах, счастливом четырехлистнике и совсем небрутальных разговорчиках

Утром Дженсен проснулся от того, что Брок со всего маху приземлился на его кровать и проорал над ухом:  
– Вставай, соня, нам еще завтрак готовить!  
Дженсен со стоном накрыл голову подушкой, но Келли ее предсказуемо отобрал.  
– Если опоздаем помочь с готовкой – плакала наша скидочка! И даже чудесный сервис сказочной фейри не позволит мне скрыть горечь разочарования, – с театральным отчаянием протянул Брок.  
– Сколько времени? – хрипло спросил Дженсен, больше всего на свете мечтая сейчас стукнуть Келли как следует. Он даже предпринял вялую попытку лягнуть его ногой под одеялом, но тело после сна слушалось плохо, и Брок его движения, кажется, даже не заметил.  
– Семь! – жизнерадостно провозгласил Келли. – Уже давно рассвело.  
Дженсен приподнял голову, щурясь на полускрытое за жалюзи окно, и снова разочарованно промычал.  
– Нормальные люди не с рассветом встают, а когда организм выспится, – проворчал он, переворачиваясь на спину и протирая глаза.  
– Это ты про тех, у кого есть деньги на полную стоимость проживания в гостиничном номере? – иронично поинтересовался Брок.  
Дженсен вздохнул.  
– Встаю, встаю.  
– Наша одежда высохла, – отметил Келли, поднимаясь с его кровати. – Надо после завтрака спросить у Саманты утюг.  
– Ишь, какой аккуратный, – буркнул Дженсен.  
– Я-то? – развеселился Брок. – Тебе, тебе же нужна глаженная одежда. Жених, – насмешливо закончил он.  
Дженсен вяло схватил подушку, которую Келли неосмотрительно оставил на краю его кровати, и запустил ею в Брока. Бодрому мерзавцу, разумеется, не составило труда увернуться, но Дженсену от такого простого действия немного полегчало. Он сел на постели, зевая и потягиваясь.  
– Спускайся, я пока умоюсь, – как можно равнодушнее сказал он, комкая покрывало на коленях.  
Келли хмыкнул, кажется, догадавшись об истинной причине собственной отсылки на кухню, но ничего не сказал и только молча вышел из комнаты.  
Проклятая физиология. Дженсен скинул с себя покрывало и прошлепал в ванную – под холодный душ.  
Десять минут спустя он уже был на кухне, где Брок вдохновенно разбивал яйца на широкую сковородку.  
– Ну наконец-то! – гаркнул он, пытаясь перекричать шкворчание масла. Пахло вкусно. – Традиционный ирландский завтрак, – просветил он Дженсена, когда тот с любопытством оглядел кухню. – Яичница, бекон, сосиски. И пудинг.  
– Мы обычно еще подаем к завтраку стакан свежевыжатого сока, – добавила Саманта, подзывая Дженсена к соковыжималке. – Сможешь сделать?  
Дженсен кивнул и взялся за первую половинку апельсина, когда за спиной Брок, закончивший истребление яиц, с треском начал ломать их скорлупки.  
– Чтобы феи не завелись, – пожал плечами Келли в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Дженсена. Тот закатил глаза. – Ну что? Сам вчера слышал историю про терновник.  
– Все, все, молчу, – хмыкнул Дженсен. – Только странно как-то: во всех сказках феи – добрые и помогают людям, а у вас злыдни какие-то.  
– Ну, они разные бывают, – задумчиво протянул Брок. – Просто чаще следует соблюдать меры предосторожности.  
Какими он словами-то с утра умными сыплет. «Горечь разочарования», «меры предосторожности». Неужели и правда умудрился так хорошо выспаться за семь часов?  
Когда с готовкой и собственно завтраком было покончено, Келли потащил Дженсена к Мэтту, несмотря на уговоры, что еще только половина девятого, и если его друг поздно вернулся, гуманнее было бы дать ему выспаться… Впрочем, не похоже было, чтобы Брок сколько-нибудь с уважением относился к чужому сну и покою.  
В этот раз им повезло: Мэтт не только был дома, но даже завтракал с Эми. Дженсен с Броком подошли как раз к окончанию трапезы.  
Келли с Мэттом душевно обнялись, и Дженсен почувствовал себя немного неуютно, пока переминался в стороне с ноги на ногу.  
– Чувак, ну ты как вообще? Даже не знал, что ты у нас уже семьянин, – засиял Брок. – Ой, кстати, это Джей.  
Они с Мэттом обменялись рукопожатиями.  
– Все течет, все меняется, – со слегка смущенной улыбкой ответил Броку Мэтт. А потом добавил, прищурившись: – Кроме тебя, Келли.  
Брок расхохотался:  
– Что поделать, остаюсь верным самому себе.  
– Хоть навестил бы своих, – покачал головой тот.  
– А я к тебе как раз за этим. Джею надо в Эррис, так что я как раз и к своим загляну на огонек. Тебе, кстати, не по пути? Авось, подбросишь?  
– Везучий ты, – засмеялся Мэтт. – Я как раз уже собирался выходить – заказ в Голуэй. Устроит?  
– Еще бы! – восторженно отозвался Брок. – Тогда мы заберем вещи из гостиницы и примчимся, ага?  
– Минут пятнадцать у вас есть, – согласился Мэтт.  
– Круто, спасибо! Эми, – Келли кивнул девушке в знак прощания, только вышло не вежливо, как он, видимо, рассчитывал, а как-то по-шутовски. Впрочем, что у Брока выходило не по-шутовски?.. – Мы сейчас! – обратился он уже к другу.  
Они выскочили из дома и поспешили в гостиницу. За пятнадцать минут успеть собрать вещи, заплатить, вернуться обратно к Мэтту… Даже на разговоры по пути особо времени не было.  
Саманта и Джим простились с ними удивительно тепло; Алона до сих пор спала, но как потом сказал Дженсену Брок, он еще ночью предупредил ее, что, возможно, уедет сразу же после завтрака.  
Дженсен не мог судить, взяли с них большую плату или нет, но Келли, кажется, остался доволен.  
Так что, впопыхах натолкав в рюкзак Дженсена вещи (пришлось обойтись без глажки), они вернулись к Мэтту, который уже забрался в пикап – потертый красный Додж, прямо-таки классика жанра – и завел мотор.  
В кузове Дженсен успел разглядеть аккуратно уложенные крупные головки сыра. В салоне часть заднего сиденья тоже занимал сыр. Брок сел рядом с водителем, а Дженсен – назад. Поначалу терпкий аромат сыра ему даже нравился, хотя уже спустя пять минут Дженсен наполовину высунулся в окно, чтобы не свихнуться от слишком навязчивого запаха.  
В спешке этого получаса и мыслях, занятых одним только сыром-сыром-сыром, Дженсен чуть не забыл про обещанную Джареду СМСку. Он даже хотел пожаловаться в сообщении, что смотреть не сможет на этот молочный продукт еще месяца два, как минимум, но потом представил, в какую дискуссию это может вылиться, и не стал.  
Келли с Мэттом всю дорогу о чем-то болтали; из-за ветра Дженсену не было слышно, о чем именно. Хотя он все равно не смог бы включиться в беседу – наверняка этим двоим было о чем поговорить и что вспомнить после долгой разлуки.  
Возможно, даже очень долгой разлуки. Рот у Келли не закрывался все три часа, что они ехали. Под конец поездки Дженсена уже до того мутило от острого запаха, что не было даже сил восхищаться природой – широкими зелеными долинами и озерами, рекой Шэннон и даже замком Трим, мимо которого они проезжали в начале поездки. Он успел уловить долетающие до него пунктиром слова Брока про кровавую историю замка и какую-то дыру-убийцу [18], но толком расслышать не смог, а переспрашивать было лень. Келли, кажется, был разочарован отсутствием у Дженсена бурной реакции, но настаивать не стал.  
Так или иначе, к полудню они уже были в Голуэе, и Дженсен с облегчением выбрался из пикапа на свежий воздух. Они попрощались с Мэттом – Дженсен заметил, что Брок даже дал ему немного денег, объяснив свой поступок наличием платных дорог, возросшей стоимостью бензина и приятной компанией. Вот же благородный воришка!  
Сыр (чей запах преследовал Дженсена еще минут десять), как выяснилось, Мэтт вез на Устричный фестиваль, который проводился там именно сегодня. Брок сообщил Дженсену об этом мрачновато, и тот сразу же вспомнил, что может быть причиной упадка настроения:  
– Ненавистные устрицы, да?  
– Угу, – промычал Брок, слегка поморщившись. – Мы всегда их доставляем на этот фестиваль. Ну, то есть, в том числе на него.  
Дженсен понимал Келли – вот серьезно! после сыра прекрасно понимал! – но сам до чертиков радовался морскому запаху с легкой ноткой рыбного. Он в два счета отбил впитавшийся в ноздри сырный дух, так что Дженсен какое-то время невпопад улыбался, заставляя Брока фыркать и закатывать глаза («И что такого в этом сыре? Я вот его почти не чувствовал…»).  
«Ты не сидел в непосредственной близости от него», – подумал Дженсен, но вслух говорить не стал.  
Вторая половина дня прошла в шатании по фестивалю – Брок хмурился и мрачно пинал попадающуюся под ноги гальку, держа руки в карманах, представляя собой какой-то прямо-таки киношный образ. А Дженсен впервые попробовал устрицы – в Техасе его как-то особо не тянуло на эксперименты, а тут вдруг захотелось («Туристическая лихорадка», – хмыкнул на это Брок). Ближе к вечеру был конкурс на самое быстрое вскрывание устриц [19] – после того, как Дженсен сам попытался открыть одну, для него стало настоящим шоком, как легко и быстро управлялись с этим мастера. Впрочем, Келли был не хуже них, и Дженсен готов был бы даже поставить на его победу, только ведь Брока ни за что было не уговорить принять участие.  
– Проходили уже все это, – неловко передернул плечами тот.  
Потом была еще творческая программа с музыкой и танцами – куда ж без них? Дженсен смотрел один, потому что Брок предпочел шарахаться по окрестностям, и вернулся только под конец представления, довольный донельзя.  
– Я нашел четырехлистник! – воскликнул он и ткнул зеленым листочком клевера Дженсену прямо в нос. Пришлось торопливо отодвинуть его руку, чтобы не чихнуть от щекотки.  
– Поздравляю, – без энтузиазма отозвался он, возвращаясь взглядом к сцене.  
– И это все?! – изумленно выдохнул Брок. – Клевер! Ау! Четырехлистный! Удача!  
Дженсен фыркнул.  
– Хорошо, если этот, – он кивнул на зеленый листок, – сработает. Лично у меня в тот раз, когда я нашел такой клевер, ничего особо не улучшилось.  
– Этот сработает! – оскорбленно ответил Келли, бережно укладывая трофей в карман рубашки. – Это – ирландский клевер на ирландской земле. Тут все работает.  
– Окей, – усмехнулся Дженсен, не отрываясь от сцены. – Вот и проверим.  
Брока, похоже, задело такое недоверие, и остаток концерта он промолчал, угрюмо сверля взглядом артистов.  
А Дженсену к концу программы снова начало плохеть, но теперь от морского и рыбного запаха – что ж это за день-то, а?! Брок, гад такой, сразу же просиял, когда Дженсен пожаловался ему на свое состояние:  
– Ну наконец-то, чувак! Видеть уже не мог эту твою счастливую лыбу от такого мерзкого душка. Пойдем поспрашиваем, где здесь гостиница подешевле.  
Теперь-то Дженсен в полной мере оценил гостеприимство и скидку Би-энд-Би Саманты и Джима – на этот раз им достался номер без ванной, с общей на этаж уборной, а по цене вышло даже дороже.  
– Культурная столица, – закатил глаза Брок, когда Дженсен поделился с ним своими соображениями. – Плюс поток туристов. Вот и загибают цены, как хотят. Ничего, если завтра успеем добраться до Уэстпорта, заночуем бесплатно, – он подмигнул, – на одном из островов в заливе Клу. Там полно заброшенных домов со вполне годными жилищными условиями. Я жил в одном из них какое-то время, когда еще не сбегал из дома слишком далеко, – закончил он слегка отстраненно.  
Дженсен не стал расспрашивать; в конце концов, если бы Брок захотел поделиться какой-то историей, он бы сразу начал о ней говорить, игнорируя удобство момента и состояние своего слушателя. А уж если он не хочет рассказывать… видимо, там действительно что-то не слишком приятное.  
Так или иначе, комнатка оказалось реально узкой. В ней едва помещались две кровати, на одну из которых и плюхнулся Дженсен. Рюкзак он прислонил к ютящейся между койками маленькой тумбочке, а телефон положил на ее потертую деревянную поверхность.  
«Почему ты убегал из дома, Брок?» – хотел спросить он.  
Но вслух с языка внезапно сорвалось:  
– Почему ты пошел со мной?  
Келли, до этого в задумчивости оглядывающий комнату, повернулся к нему; глаза его были распахнуты от удивления:  
– Ты интересный, – выдохнул он без промедления. – Взял и сорвался к человеку, которого едва знаешь…  
– Я хорошо знаю Джареда! – возразил Дженсен.  
– …даже без запасных денег и плана Б, – Брок улыбнулся, тоже садясь на постель напротив Дженсена. – Кроме того, – он опустил глаза, неловко пнув мыском кроссовка стоящий на полу рюкзак, – ты ведь пропал бы без меня. Ну, после того, как я лишил тебя возможности уехать, – поспешно добавил он.  
Дженсен мог бы поклясться, что Келли… что? смущался?  
«А может быть, тебе просто было одиноко и хотелось домой, а, Брок?»  
– Ты прав, – улыбнулся ему в ответ Дженсен после некоторой паузы. – Пропал бы. Спасибо, Брок.  
Тот неловко передернул плечами, поднял взгляд, а потом внезапно расхохотался:  
– Ну, Джей! Более педерастичного момента у меня в жизни не было!  
Дженсен в изумлении смотрел на повалившегося на кровать ржущего Келли, а потом и сам словно увидел ситуацию со стороны и рассмеялся.  
– Слушай, ну не я же толкнул эту речь про то, что я бы пропал, – все еще усмехаясь, сказал Дженсен, дотягиваясь до выключателя возле своей кровати. Плотные занавески на окне погрузили комнату почти в полную темноту. Это хорошо. Никаких ассоциаций с прошлой ночью.  
– Эй, что за намеки! – в притворном возмущении отозвался Брок. – Я натуральнее всех натуралов!  
– Верю, – без тени сарказма ответил Дженсен. – Ты у нас тот еще мачо.  
– Вот-вот, – с превосходством в голосе отозвался Келли. А потом, судя по звукам, завозился на кровати, поворачиваясь на бок. Дженсен повернул голову в его сторону, чтобы различить смутный силуэт. – Слушай, а на этой штуке есть радио? – спросил Брок, беря в руки его телефон. – Сто лет не слушал радио!  
Дженсен с ухмылкой отобрал у него телефон и полез в рюкзак за наушниками.  
– Только недолго. У них тут даже розеток нет.  
– Лады, – с готовностью отозвался Брок.  
А даже хорошо, что комната была такой маленькой. Наушники как раз дотягивались до обеих кроватей от телефона, который Дженсен положил на тумбочку.  
Келли выбрал Irish pub radio – волну с ирландской трактирной музыкой. Хоть он и «слушает все, кроме классики», по его собственному признанию, но больше всего предпочитает национальный, так сказать, продукт.  
Впрочем, Дженсен и не возражал. Быстро пожелал Джареду спокойной ночи в СМСке, а потом смеялся до слез, слушая перевод песен, сопровождаемый забавными комментариями Келли. Как же у него язык был подвешен – Дженсен просто поражался.  
Но песне на пятнадцатой Брок уже начал засыпать – это было слышно. «Дослушаем и выключу», – сонно подумал Дженсен.  
И тем самым допустил роковую ошибку. Потому что заснуть, как оказалось, можно даже под заводную мелодию The Dubliners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> [18] – «Дыра-убийца» — это специальное отверстие над западными воротами замка Трим. В случае, если в воротах оказывался незваный гость, сзади него опускалась блокирующая отступление решетка, а из отверстия в потолке обрушивался поток кипящего масла, экскрементов или камней.
> 
> [19] – Конкурс, как и сам Устричный фестиваль, – реальное событие. Можно посмотреть в том же «BBC: Мир природы: Ирландия. Страна зодчих» (The Natural World. Ireland. Sculpted Isle, 2004).


	4. День четвертый, или О разрядившемся телефоне, совершенно несчастливом четырехлистнике и фигурке Христа

Утром Дженсен, что удивительно, проснулся первым. Обведя комнату сонным взглядом, он наткнулся на дрыхнущего без задних ног Брока, на узкие полоски солнечного света с двух сторон плотно занавешенного окна, чернеющие на полу изогнутой змейкой наушники, бардак в рюкзаке… Стоп. Наушники?.. Вот черт!!!  
Он схватил с тумбочки телефон; тот предсказуемо оказался разряжен. Ах ты ж… Дженсен с отчаянием застонал.  
– Брок, – упавшим голосом позвал он. – Брок, вставай, – однако Келли не среагировал, и пришлось его распихивать. – Мы не выключили радио, – мрачно сказал он непонимающе жмурящемуся Броку. – Я пойду поищу розетку, может, хотя бы в общих комнатах она у них есть…  
Розетка обнаружилась в холле. Но, по закону подлости, в гостинице уже десять минут как отключили электричество. Определенно, это не его день.  
И пока он сидел на диване возле розетки и безрадостно обдумывал, что ему, собственно, теперь делать, из номера все в том же сонном состоянии спустился Келли.  
– Уже девять. Мы пропустили бесплатный завтрак, – проинформировал его Дженсен. – У нас есть деньги, чтобы заплатить за отдельное обслуживание?  
Тот кивнул, отчаянно зевая, перевел взгляд с Дженсена на разряженный телефон в его руках и спросил:  
– Не нашел розетку?  
– У них нет света, – мрачно ответил Дженсен.  
Брок хмыкнул.  
– Хочешь, я закажу и принесу сюда? Ну, чтобы сразу подключить, когда дадут?  
– Угу.  
Все-таки хорошо, что их двое. Однако сразу же после этой мысли Дженсен понял, что если бы не Брок, который сейчас заботливо идет за завтраком, Дженсен давно был бы у Джареда. М-да. Двоякая ситуация.  
Келли вернулся через десять минут со здоровенным подносом.  
– И почти ничего еще не остыло, – расплылся в довольной улыбке Брок, ставя поднос на журнальный столик перед диваном, на котором сидел Дженсен.  
– Эй, я столько не ем по утрам! – ужаснулся тот, оглядывая две огромные порции ирландского завтрака (он его уже узнал): шесть упитанных тостов с овощами и, кажется, ветчиной, простые тосты с вареньем, полный графин апельсинового сока…  
– Съешь, – просто отозвался Келли. – Нам весь день идти. На автобус у меня бы не хватило, а вот на полноценный завтрак – вполне. Учитывая, конечно, что мы все-таки дойдем до залива и не придется тратиться на ночлег, иначе…  
– Я понял, понял, – недовольно прервал его Дженсен, опасаясь, что Брок сейчас озвучит, что именно ему придется сделать, если до залива они до темноты не успеют. Надо дойти до него к ночи во что бы то ни стало: второй раз смолчать, когда Келли ворует у кого-то деньги, Дженсену не позволила бы совесть. – Спасибо.  
Келли, похоже, удивился благодарности – не понял, видимо, что Дженсен сказал это за нежданно-негаданно проявленную заботу. Но вслух никак не прокомментировал, с аппетитом набросившись на яичницу. Глядя на него, Дженсен и сам почувствовал, что проголодался.  
Когда они закончили с завтраком, свет в гостинице до сих пор так и не дали.  
– Джей, – мягко позвал его Брок, пока Дженсен с тоской смотрел на розетку, кусая губы. Дурацкая привычка. – Пора идти.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул тот, поднимаясь.  
– Может быть, нам повезет с попуткой, – попытался обнадежить его Келли.  
– Угу.  
Они вышли из гостиницы около десяти; в одиннадцать, конечно же, – ну конечно же! – зарядил ливень. Дороги вскоре размыло, а Дженсена начинало трясти от холода.  
– Фигня твой клевер, – мрачно припечатал он, вспомнив вчерашнее обещание удачи. – Если только это не символ невезения, потому что с данной задачей он справляется просто превосходно.  
Под конец тирады ему «посчастливилось» навернуться на незаметном в грязи сучке и приземлиться в глину коленями и ладонями. Рюкзак от падения тоже стал заваливаться вбок, но Брок успел его подхватить.  
– Поймал! Видишь! Нам повезло. Могло бы быть и хуже! – Дженсен ничего не сказал, только встал молча, вытирая грязные руки о штанины, и пошел вперед. – Ну что? – возмущенно крикнул Брок у него за спиной. – Ведь, правда, могло бы!  
Могло бы. И стало. Потому что попутка им так и не встретилась, и где-то в районе обеда Келли потянул Дженсена в какой-то паб «согреться».  
И зачем только Дженсен согласился? Нет, конечно, они смогли поесть в тепле, и водка действительно быстро согревала… Но, как выяснилось, Келли от нее хмелел в считанные секунды. А ведь он – единственный знаток дороги, по которой они идут! Дженсен даже GPS не может посмотреть! И все из-за Брока. Не надо было радио включать.  
Под конец Келли не стоял на ногах и цеплялся за Дженсена, неадекватно лыбясь всем и каждому. Когда они наконец вывалились из паба, им чуть ли не в лица ткнулись мокрые от дождя руки, сложенные молитвенной лодочкой. Дженсен шарахнулся в сторону, и Брока, повисшего на его плече, занесло вместе с ним.  
– Бедола-а-ага, – протянул Келли с искренним сочувствием в голосе и полез в рюкзак Дженсена за оставшимися у них крохами еды.  
– Эй!  
– Тшшш, – обдал его перегаром Брок, пьяно усмехаясь. – Зуб даю, Джей, это колдун, который за щедрость презентует нам какое-нибудь чудо!  
– Да ты совсем, что ли, спятил?! – возмущенно воскликнул Дженсен.  
– Слушай, что я тебе говорю! – все тем же громким шепотом ответил Келли, доставая их последнюю пачку печенья и протягивая ее нищему в жалких лохмотьях.  
Старик осклабился беззубым ртом и схватил пачку, молча ее разворачивая. Брок стоял, сияя от радости и периодически с гордостью посматривая в сторону Дженсена. То есть, Дженсен только предполагал, что Келли хотел поглядывать в его сторону с гордостью, ибо сколько-нибудь точно идентифицировать этот пьяный взгляд не представлялось возможным.  
Бродяга все так же молча доел печенье, поклонился им и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
– Эй! – расстроенно крикнул Брок ему вдогонку. – А как же наши волшебные дары за щедрость?! Где мне острый меч, скатерть-самобранка или волшебная мантия?!  
Нищий обернулся, снова беззубо ощерился, кивая, и был таков.  
– Он плохо слышит или не понимает, – сказал Дженсен.  
– Экая наблюдательность, – проворчал Келли.  
Когда старик скрылся за поворотом, Дженсен словно очнулся – и тут же прижал Брока к стене паба.  
– Ну что, теперь ты доволен?! У нас не осталось еды из-за какого-то бродяги! Нет, вернее, даже не из-за бродяги, а из-за того, что в твою пьяную голову закралась дикая мысль, что какой-то нищий подарит тебе скатерть-самобранку!  
– Согласись, обменять маленькую пачку печенья на целую скатерть-самобранку было бы выгодно, – возразил Келли, нисколько не смутившись тирадой Дженсена.  
Тот пораженно моргнул. Брок что… серьезно?  
– Ну, этот оказался не колдун, бывает, – продолжил Келли. – Или, может быть, он колдун, просто почувствовал исходящие от тебя волны скептицизма.  
Разве в пьяном состоянии возможно выговорить такие слова?..  
– Или исходящие от тебя волны корысти, – иронично ответил Дженсен, отпуская его.  
– Ничего я не корыстный, – обиделся Брок.  
Дженсену оставалось только гадать, действительно ли Келли верит во весь этот бред с колдунами, волшебными мечами и чем там еще. Он и в трезвом-то состоянии был суеверным сверх всякой меры, но выкинуть такой фортель, как сейчас, – было слишком даже по пьяни.  
Обо всем этом Дженсен думал, идя впереди волочившегося за ним Брока, судя по молчанию – обиженного. Свалился же на его голову! Ребенок. Честное слово, ребенок.  
Не выдержав гнетущей тишины, Дженсен все-таки обернулся:  
– Ладно, никакой ты не корыстный, – устало сказал он.  
– Так-то лучше! – тут же переменился в настроении Келли, догоняя его и сразу же приваливаясь на плечо. – Если бы ты этого не сказал, мне пришлось вцепляться в тебя, забив на гордость. Как голова кружится…  
– Нечего было пить водку, если она так на тебя действует, – хмыкнул Дженсен.  
– Ой-ой-ой, подумаешь, какой горячий техасский парень выискался, даже водка его не берет…  
Дженсен закатил глаза, но ничего не ответил.  
Однако на этом, как ни странно, день невезения закончился. В Хедфорде им посчастливилось поймать попутку до Ньюпорта (не зря Дженсен настаивал на том, чтобы все время по возможности идти вдоль шоссе с поднятым большим пальцем). Брок обрадованно заявил, что Ньюпорт – это даже лучше, чем Уэстпорт, потому что, во-первых, приближает их к Эррису еще больше, а во-вторых, в заливе Клу возле Ньюпорта домики гораздо симпатичнее, хотя им придется постараться найти свободный. И разумеется, это был бы не Келли, если бы он не припомнил злосчастный четырехлистник, благодаря которому им якобы повезло. Да им просто день великого везения выдался, как же.  
Водила оказался суровым мужчиной преклонного возраста, и как Брок ни старался разговорить его первые десять минут, отвечал односложно и не слишком разборчиво, так что Келли бросил эту затею, к великому удовольствию клюющего носом Дженсена.  
Добрались они, как и планировалось, до темноты – около семи часов вечера. Небо уже раскрасило лучами заходящего солнца, и плыть по мягко журчащей, переливающейся всеми оттенками розового воде залива Клу было умиротворяюще. Если бы еще только можно было написать Джареду…  
Подходящий заброшенный домик нашелся через полчаса, и они, расплатившись с паромщиком, принялись его с интересом изучать.  
На взгляд Дженсена, «годными жилищными условиями» обстановку дома можно было назвать с большой натяжкой: обшарпанные и заплесневелые от постоянной близости к воде стены, полусгнившая деревянная мебель, пыльные статуэтки и прочие наполовину истлевшие вещи бывших хозяев… Это скорее тянуло на музей, если бы у дома была хоть какая-нибудь интересная история.  
– Ну, конечно, это не дворец, – словно прочитал его мысли Брок. – Но бесплатно жить во дворце тебе никто и не даст. И потом, какой экскурс в историю! Разве не круто представлять, что здесь кто-то жил, и думать о том, что заставило их уехать, оставив половину вещей? Говорят, виной всему был голод, но кто знает…  
Дженсен осторожно попробовал присесть на проржавевшую одноместную койку, готовый соскочить тут же, как она начнет крениться и падать, но кровать, похоже, была еще ничего.  
– Могли бы и одеяла оставить, – проворчал Брок и пошел осматриваться в других комнатах. А Дженсен уткнулся взглядом в потертую и пыльную фигурку Христа в светлом окне. Что бы ни заставило бежать бывших хозяев дома, очевидно, это было что-то срочное, раз они оставили ее здесь. И хотя Дженсен не был особо религиозным человеком, присутствие этой фигурки как-то… успокаивало.  
Келли вернулся разочарованным:  
– У них только одна кровать. Видать, не богачи тут жили.  
Может быть, эти бедняки утратили веру после постоянных лишений? Поэтому и не взяли статуэтку с собой?  
– Не волнуйся, я не буду перетягивать одеяло на себя, – улыбнулся Дженсен.  
Брок фыркнул.  
Заняться было решительно нечем, поэтому Дженсен даже согласился на предложение Келли прогуляться по острову, несмотря на ноющие после нескольких часов путешествия ноги.  
– Говорят, здесь триста шестьдесят пять островов, по одному – на каждый день года, – сказал Брок, когда они вышли из дома.  
В сумерках соседние острова казались огромными спинами спящих китов. В темных волнах периодически слышался всплеск рыбы или выдры (пока они плыли к этому острову на пароме, то уже успели встретить несколько этих юрких зверьков).  
– Их действительно так много?   
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Келли. – Но не меньше пятидесяти, это точно.  
Им пришлось вернуться около десяти – снова начался дождь.  
Старый домик стоически терпел напор непогоды, хотя изредка все-таки распахивалось окно или дверь в какой-нибудь из комнат. Пришлось вытряхнуть всю одежду из рюкзака Дженсена и натянуть на себя, чтобы не продуло от сквозняков.  
Пока Брок бегал по дому, пытаясь укрепить затворы окон и дверей, Дженсен устало свернулся на кровати с телефоном в руках. «Еще немного, – подумал он. – Еще чуть-чуть потерпеть эту бесконечную дорогу, и мы дойдем. Нужно будет спросить у Брока, сколько осталось».  
Когда Келли наконец закончил, ливень уже вовсю барабанил по крыше. Он выдернул из-под Дженсена залежавшуюся простынь и лег, укрывая ею ноги. Спать в грязных промокших ботинках уж точно было бы плохой идеей, а в одних носках в такую погоду немудрено и простыть. Так что да – хоть какое-то подобие одеяла не помешало бы.  
– Грузишься? – негромко спросил он, заметив состояние Дженсена и отключенный телефон в руках.  
Дженсен неловко передернул плечами и лег на спину, изучая обшарпанный потолок. Хорошо хоть крыша не протекала.  
– Долго нам еще идти?  
– В принципе, можно добраться за день, если быстрым ходом, – после паузы ответил Келли.  
– Хорошо, – сонно отозвался Дженсен, стараясь унять дрожь. Сверкнувшая за окном молния на мгновенье выхватила из темноты профиль Брока – задумчиво сведенные брови, закушенную губу. Он что… боялся? или переживал за что-то? – Эй, – тихо позвал он Келли. – Все в порядке?  
– Конечно, – с готовностью отозвался тот, поворачивая к нему голову и улыбаясь. Дженсен даже готов был бы поверить этой улыбке, если бы не подсмотренное перед этим напряженное выражение лица. – А почему ты спрашиваешь? – как можно беспечнее поинтересовался Брок. И добавил с усмешкой: – Ты же не собираешься ночью мной воспользоваться или что-то типа того?  
Дженсен издал тихий смешок.  
– Даже не знаю… Мне так трудно будет устоять перед этой роскошной задницей…  
– Ох, Джей, я тебя люблю, но давай без подробностей, – посмеиваясь и морщась одновременно, ответил Келли.  
Эта живая мимика почти отвлекла внимание Дженсена от так легко сорвавшегося с губ Брока признания. Дома, в семье, у Дженсена никто так запросто не говорил «люблю», а тут вдруг Брок… с которым они знакомы всего-то четыре дня… Впрочем, его характеру это вполне подходило.  
Стоило ли ему что-то ответить? Но если и стоило – то что?  
Только Келли, похоже, не ждал ответа, поворачиваясь на бок и неожиданно обнимая его.  
– Расслабься, – выдохнул он.  
– Мне кажется, или это я должен тебе такое говорить? – фыркнув, отозвался Дженсен, пытаясь не выдать голосом смущение. – Ну, если хочу воспользоваться тобой ночью.  
– Дурак, что ли? – опешил Брок. – Мыщцы, говорю, расслабь. От того, что ты дрожишь, теплее не станет.  
– Ишь, какой ученый, – проворчал тот, смущаясь еще больше из-за того, что неправильно его понял.  
– Еще какой, – самодовольно ответил Келли. – Спи давай. Встанем завтра пораньше и дойдем-таки до твоего любимого.  
– Как это сопливо звучит, – недовольно поморщился Дженсен, но Келли на это только молча хмыкнул. – Спокойной ночи, Брок.  
– Угу.  
Как только он смог перестать дрожать и расслабиться, стало действительно намного теплее. И обнимающий его Брок тоже больше не казался такой уж нелепостью: на узкой кровати все равно не вышло бы спать по-другому, к тому же так они здорово друг друга согревали.  
Уже проваливаясь в сон, Дженсен подумал, а спал ли Келли так еще с кем-нибудь, чтобы не замерзнуть? А потом – о том, что Джаред бы точно приревновал. Он такой. Редкостный собственник.


	5. День пятый, или О ненужном благородстве, иронии судьбы и начале недельного марафона

Дженсен проснулся в холодном поту от дикого грохота и последовавшего за ним звона бьющегося стекла. Дождь за ночь так и не утих, и теперь порывом ветра выбило окно. Или, может быть, оно открылось еще ночью, судя по царящему в доме холоду?  
Дженсен выпутался из простыни, которая замоталась вокруг него, словно кокон, и невесть откуда взявшейся на нем собственной ветровки (он же ее, кажется, вчера не надевал?), поспешно перелез через Брока и закрыл на щеколду хлопающую пустую раму.  
– Брок! – позвал Дженсен, стараясь перекричать дождь и ветер.  
Но Келли не отозвался. Опять, что ли, распихивать придется?  
Дженсен подошел к кровати и уже дотронулся до плеча Брока, когда вдруг заметил на его скулах лихорадочный румянец.  
– Брок? – встревоженно окликнул его Дженсен еще раз, торопливо приложил ладонь ко лбу и отдернул руку, едва не обжегшись. – Нет-нет-нет, – пробормотал он растерянно. – Келли, придурок, что я буду делать с тобой в чужой стране, без гроша в кармане?..  
Он суетливо стянул с себя ветровку… Блин, так вот же она! Он ведь ее вчера надел, а вторую отдал перед сном Броку! Как на нем могло их две оказаться?.. Догадка пришла почти сразу. Чертов благородный сукин сын!  
Поплотнее застегнув рюкзак, Дженсен закинул его за спину, а Келли закутал в обе куртки и замотал по макушку в истрепанную простынь. Все равно хреновая защита от ливня, но хоть так…  
К счастью, они заплатили вчера паромщику за аренду лодки до одиннадцати утра, чтобы иметь возможность отчалить в любой момент, не дожидаясь его. Кое-как разместив Брока на одной из двух скамеечек, Дженсен, щурясь от заливающего глаза дождя, взялся за весла.  
Одни проблемы с этим Келли. У него и страховки-то наверняка нет, как его в больницу такого класть? А главное – на что? И как ее найти и до нее добраться, если у них кончились деньги?  
Еще никогда Дженсену не доводилось соображать с утра так быстро. Доплыть до города. Найти машину и уговорить водителя довезти их бесплатно. Оставить Келли в больнице и… и что? У Дженсена нет ни номера, ни адреса семьи Брока. Шанс, что кто-то их знает? Нет, на такое не стоит даже и рассчитывать… Черт, и ни одного средства связи… Тут Дженсен пораженно моргнул от пришедшей в голову идеи. И следом за этим вздохнул. Закономерный ход событий, если вдуматься. Брок хотел планшет? Брок его получит. В денежном эквиваленте.  
Паромщику планшет, само собой, оказался не нужен, но попытаться стоило. Дженсен дотащил Брока до одной из скамеек сразу за пристанью и устроил феноменальное по своему идиотизму шоу: Дженсен, приехавший в Ирландию к близкому человеку на несколько месяцев позже, чем хотелось бы, из-за покупки планшета; опоздавший на поезд до упомянутого близкого человека из-за того, что один воришка попытался стащить у него этот планшет; наконец-то продает злополучное электронное устройство, чтобы положить в больницу воришку, из-за которого опоздал к близкому человеку в первый раз и опаздывает теперь во второй.  
Потрясающая ирония жизни, прямо из серии «нарочно не придумаешь».  
Так или иначе, покупатель нашелся через двадцать минут – молодая девушка, видимо, богатенькая дочка, просто пожалевшая двух симпатичных бомжеватых парней. Но Дженсен не чувствовал себя униженным, главное – у него наконец-то были деньги, и Брока можно было отвезти в больницу.  
Цены на такси в Ньюпорте оказались ощутимо дешевле, чем в Далласе, что не могло не радовать. Дженсен выбрал центральную муниципальную больницу, предположив, что там Броком должны будут заняться за небольшую плату и не потребовав номер страховки.  
Прогнозы подтвердились: у Дженсена даже осталось немного денег на еду. Броком занялись сразу же. Дженсен, после того, как заполнил все необходимые бланки и проследил, чтобы Келли устроили в палату, устало поплелся к автомату с кофе и шоколадными батончиками в конце больничного коридора. Тащиться в кафе после такого выматывающего – физически и эмоционально – утра не хотелось.  
Только выпив кофе и немного придя в себя, Дженсен вспомнил, что одет как капуста, и стоило бы снять с себя хотя бы один слой джинсов и футболок. А потом – найти наконец где-нибудь долбанную розетку!  
Когда последняя была найдена, а телефон был торжественно включен, Дженсена буквально смело лавиной СМС и пропущенных звонков от Джареда. Боже, даже родители за него так никогда не беспокоились. Если вдуматься, они ведь ему даже ни разу не написали после того, как он дал знать, что приземлился и ждет поезд. Наверно, все еще злятся за то, что он так неожиданно сорвался вместо подготовки к вступительным…  
Содержание СМС разнилось от будничного «Как дела? Вы где там?» до перепуганного «ОТВЕТЬ МНЕ СРАЗУ, КАК ПРОЧИТАЕШЬ ЭТО СООБЩЕНИЕ, НАПИШИ АДРЕС, Я ПРИЕДУ!». Паникер. Хотя Дженсен и представить не мог, что было бы с ним самим, знай он, что Джаред путешествует с неизвестным чуваком, причем не самым безопасным образом.  
К слову о неизвестных чуваках. Как он мог?! Нет, ну вот честное слово, о чем Брок думал? Что это еще за романтический порыв такой? К чему, зачем?  
Некстати вспомнилось, как он вчера наорал на Келли – и за что? Всего лишь за то, что тот отдал бродяге последнюю еду. Так же, как отдал Дженсену – фигурально выражаясь – последнюю рубашку. Это просто Брок Келли. Ассоциативно вспомнилась статуэтка Христа в окне. А что, подходяще. Брок, может, и не верующий ни разу или даже вообще живет с какими-нибудь мировоззрением, близким к языческому, учитывая то количество суеверий и кельтских верований, которым он следует… Но живет, в сущности, по христианским заветам.  
Исключая воровство, конечно же. Хотя красть только у богатых – это ведь тоже что-то такое на грани морали и аморальности.  
Дженсен быстро отчитался Джареду СМСкой о положении дел и пошел проверить Брока, которому уже наверняка должны были дать лекарства и сделать прогнозы относительно лечения и выздоровления.  
– Это обычный грипп, – ответил врач, когда Дженсен только заглянул внутрь, сразу же наткнувшись взглядом на мужчину в белом халате. – Дай бог, обойдемся без осложнений. Если лечение окажется эффективным, оклемается дня через три, максимум – пять. В противном случае, получится чуть дольше.  
– Спасибо, – облегченно выдохнул Дженсен и только потянулся ответить на телефон, все это время настойчиво вибрировавший в кармане, как тот снова разрядился. Оно и понятно – что ему эти несколько минут в розетке, пока Дженсен читал СМСки…  
С чистой совестью вернувшись в коридор и поставив телефон на зарядку, Дженсен устало опустился на кресло и вытянул ноги. Похоже, это место станет его домом на ближайшие несколько дней.  
Джаред снова затрезвонил, и Дженсен взял трубку, с ходу скороговоркой выпалив:  
– Все в порядке, выпишут через несколько дней, и мы приедем.  
– Где ты будешь жить все это время? – требовательно спросил Джаред. – И на что?  
– У меня есть немного денег, не волнуйся ты так, – улыбнулся Дженсен. Хоть Джаред и бесил иногда своим паникерством, чувствовать, что о Дженсене так беспокоятся, было приятно.  
– Говори адрес, я приеду сразу же после работы.  
– Джаред.  
– Говори, я сказал, это даже не обсуждается.  
Дженсен вздохнул, помолчал немного, раздумывая, и назвал адрес. В конце концов, Джаред все равно же ведь не отстанет.  
– Буду в семь – начале восьмого.  
– Угу. Я еще напишу.  
Ну вот, и что ему теперь делать? Не встречаться же с Джаредом первый раз в таком виде?  
Дженсен пересчитал оставшиеся от продажи планшета деньги. В принципе, должно хватить на то, чтобы снять номер на половину суток и купить один бургер на обед. Даже если ему потом будет негде жить и придется голодать – он не встретится с Джаредом, не приняв душ!  
Ближайший мотель находился всего в квартале от больницы. Недорогой и без лишних претензий – как раз то, что нужно. Дженсен заплатил за номер до десяти вечера и, получив ключи, направился в комнату.  
Обстановка, под стать мотелю, оказалась простой и скромной, зато, и это был очевидный плюс, в номере стоял телевизор. В отсутствие оного Дженсен бы точно сошел с ума от скуки: ни планшета с электронной библиотекой на нем, ни денег на развлечения. Пришлось бы рубиться целый день в тетрис на телефоне и встретить Джареда отупевшим от однообразия кретином.  
Впрочем, телевизор телевизором, а первым делом хотелось забраться в горячий душ. Последний раз он мылся два дня назад, в то время как даже дома, безо всяких приключений, ливней и грязи, предпочитал купаться дважды в день.  
Дженсен залез в душевую кабину и включил теплую воду. Нет, ему определенно повезло с номером: Брок, помнится, как-то обмолвился, что в большинстве недорогих гостиниц нет ни душа, ни ванной, а на раковине установлено два смесителя – отдельно для горячей и для холодной воды.  
Вскоре по ноющим еще с утра – от неудобной кровати – мышцам разлилась сладкая нега, и Дженсен зажмурился от удовольствия, водя по телу кусочком хозяйственного мыла. Это, конечно, не гель для душа «Axe», зато хоть что-то. Джареду хоть не будет неприятно, если… если…  
Дженсен закусил губу, как девчонка, вспоминая его обещание «не слезать с Дженсена целую неделю». Он поверить не мог, что они увидятся уже через несколько часов. Причем так неожиданно и внезапно, что Дженсен чувствовал себя немного растерянным. Не говоря уже о страхе перед мыслью, что в реале он Джареду не понравится. Они, конечно, видели друг друга по Скайпу, но ведь в жизни-то оно все равно как-то по-другому. Объемнее и четче. И к тому же, они ведь не делали этого на камеру. Что, если Джареду… не понравится?  
Так, стоп, надо прервать этот поток панических мыслей. Иначе Дженсен закроется в комнате, и ни за что не пустит Джареда внутрь. Кстати, надо бы написать ему, где он остановился. И… подготовиться к его приходу. Черт…  
При одной мысли о том, что будет, если он Джареду все-таки – ему не хотелось обнадеживать себя словом «понравится», уж лучше говорить: «не вызовет особого отвращения»… так вот, при одной мысли об этом член напрягался от предвкушения.  
Дженсен снова прикусил губу и уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя, опираясь о кафельную стену и прогибаясь в пояснице, чтобы на пробу прикоснуться к себе скользким от мыла пальцем. И вставить – совсем чуть-чуть, потому что иначе фантазия разыграется не на шутку, и если начать… по-настоящему, быстро и грубо, представляя на месте собственной руки – пальцы Джареда, жадные и ловкие, тогда совсем поведет, тогда он не дождется, не дождется…  
Он с разочарованным стоном отдернул руку и резко переключил воду на более холодную. Размечтался тут. Каковы вообще шансы, что он – зануда с заурядной внешностью – может понравиться Джареду?.. Он и раньше-то задавался этим вопросом, но сейчас, сегодня… Джаред, наверное, порвет с ним. Окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Преисполненный этих безрадостных мыслей, Дженсен мрачно выключил воду, быстро обтерся махровым полотенцем и нырнул в гостиничный халат – такой же белый и махровый. Для большей бредоподобности картины не хватало только тапочек-зайчиков.  
У телевизора оказались настроенными только три канала – новостной, музыкальный и спортивный. Флайер, лежащий на пыльном ящике, любезно предлагал за отдельную сумму подключить еще и платный. Нет уж, спасибо. У Дженсена в голове этот платный канал и так показывают. Безвозмездно. Сутками.  
По музыкальному крутили какое-то шоу для идиотов – ну, разводилово из разряда тех, где зашифрованное в анаграмме слово видно с первого же взгляда, а все подставные «дозвонившиеся» ошибаются, стимулируя реальных людей в праведном гневе строчить СМС и пытаться прозвониться в прямой эфир, чтобы назвать очевидный правильный ответ.  
Дженсена такие передачи всегда бесили. Поэтому пришлось переключить на новости (спортом он все равно никогда особо не интересовался), и клевать носом под монотонный голос диктора.  
В таком полусонном состоянии он просидел до самого обеда, когда настойчивая резь в желудке напомнила ему о том, что с самого утра он съел только маленький шоколадный батончик и запил его эспрессо из автомата. Пора было выбираться в город за бургером.  
Кафешек вокруг мотеля было хоть отбавляй; Дженсен выбрал самую скромную. Правда, как позже выяснилось, недорогая обстановка ощутимо на цены не повлияла. Неужели ему придется продавать и телефон тоже?..  
В любом случае, время у него пока еще есть, в крайнем случае, он сможет заночевать на кресле в больничном коридоре. Вряд ли они решатся его прогнать.  
Покружив по району добрых два часа – у него уже прямо привычка выработалась проходить за день хотя бы пару километров, – Дженсен с тоской вернулся в мотель, самому себе напоминая главного героя из «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки». Мается, ходит от скуки куда-то, сидит в мотеле.  
Он безрадостно включил успевший поднадоесть телевизор. В этот раз по музыкальному каналу крутили клипы с полуголыми девушками, и Дженсен лишний раз убедился, насколько равнодушным его оставляет это зрелище. Впрочем, его и накаченный парень в красных плавках особо не привлекал. Дженсен – просто какой-то чертов однолюб-падаголик. Он улыбнулся этой мысли и всплывшему воспоминанию о том, как впервые узнал фамилию Джареда, когда тот послал ему запрос дружбы на Фейсбуке. Боже, он влюбился в поляка, родившегося в Техасе и проживающего в Ирландии. Потрясающий наборчик.  
Он нервно посмотрел на часы – еще только начало четвертого. Да он же с ума сойдет от нервов, пока дождется Джареда! Кстати, ему же адрес надо дать, точно.  
Получив в ответ на сообщение жизнерадостное «Окей!», Дженсен в задумчивости покосился на дверь. Как это вообще будет выглядеть? Он будет сидеть в номере, а Джаред постучит… Дженсен точно сгорит от смущения, пока дойдет до двери, чтобы ему открыть! Нет, уж лучше им встретиться где-нибудь. На пристани, например.  
Он торопливо набил еще одну СМС, что будет ждать Джареда на пристани, в семь часов, в синей ветровке. Тот снова ответил «Окей!», и Дженсен вскочил, меряя комнату шагами. Так, еще один душ после вылазки в город ему не повредит.  
Жаль все-таки, что в этой ванной нет мочалки. Дженсен не выходил из душа целый час, второй раз помыл голову остатками шампуня из маленького бутылька, и только тогда наконец почувствовал себя достаточно чистым. Потом, нацепив халат, снова уселся перед телевизором, вытянув скрещенные ноги перед собой.  
Не просидев и десяти минут, он вдруг понял, что если сейчас же не высушить волосы, они так и останутся неаккуратно торчать в разные стороны. Пришлось добрых полчаса промучиться со слабым мотельным феном.  
Наконец, измаявшийся, не знающий, чем себя занять, Дженсен опять улегся на кровать перед телевизором, скосив глаза на настенные часы. Еще только пять. Нет, через час он точно начнет собираться. Уж лучше прийти к пристани на полчаса раньше, чем сходить с ума в четырех стенах.  
По всем каналам, словно нарочно, передавали либо что-то раздражающее, либо наводящее тоску, как, например, сообщение про небольшое землетрясение в Северной Ирландии.  
Дженсен еле-еле досидел до шести часов и с облегчением вскочил, чтобы начать одеваться, как вдруг внезапно раздался стук в дверь.  
Сердце Дженсена ухнуло в пятки; неприятно окатило волной липкого ужаса. Нет-нет-нет, это, наверно, уборщица или какой-нибудь случайный продавец, Джаред не может, у него же работа до шести, а еще ехать…  
В чертовой двери не додумались сделать глазок. Дженсен до боли закусил губу и осторожно прокрался к порогу, прислушиваясь. Снаружи было тихо, а потом неожиданно постучали еще раз – вроде бы, вежливо и негромко, но Дженсен все равно чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
Вдох-выдох. Дженсен положил дрожащие пальцы на ручку и быстро, чтобы не передумать, повернул ее, распахивая створку.   
Высоченный парень за дверью как раз занес руку для очередного стука, и потому его качнуло прямо на Дженсена.  
Они оба замерли, пораженно моргая.  
– Черт, шесть футов, четыре дюйма – это действительно много, – выдохнул Дженсен, едва соображая от шока, что он несет.  
Впрочем, Джареда это, похоже, привело в чувство. Он расхохотался и шагнул к Дженсену, чтобы сграбастать в неуклюжем объятии.  
Мотельная дверь с противным скрипом медленно закрылась за ними.  
– Я ждал тебя в семь! – возмущенно воскликнул Дженсен, задыхаясь от того, как крепко сжал его Джаред.  
– Я отпросился на час раньше, – в его голосе, даже если он говорит низким шепотом, все равно слышно улыбку.  
– Мог бы и предупредить, – сдавленно ответил Дженсен, пытаясь отстраниться. – Б… больно, пусти, медведь.  
– Прости, – тут же покаялся Джаред, отстраняясь. – Но если бы я предупредил тебя, разве мне выпала бы возможность увидеть тебя в халате?  
– Вот черт! – он только сейчас вспомнил, что ведь так и не успел переодеться, и почувствовал, что готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.  
– А мне нравится, – мурлыкнул Джаред, и Дженсен ошарашено посмотрел на него. – И ты так мило стесняешься, – он усмехнулся и пальцем приподнял Дженсену подбородок, вынудив посмотреть себе в глаза. – Так и хочется развратить.  
– Т-ты… – Дженсен запнулся и сглотнул – у него аж в горле пересохло. – Ты чего такой резвый?  
– О, извини, – хмыкнул Джаред. – Хочешь сначала сходить на свидание?  
– Н-нет, – он отвел взгляд. – Просто я… э-э-э, не представлял все это так быстро.   
– Понимаю, – кивнул Джаред, кажется, тоже немного смутившись. – Тогда я могу подождать в ванной, пока ты переоденешься, и сходим куда-нибудь? Или постой, на сколько ты снял этот номер?  
– До десяти вечера.  
– Я тогда спущусь и заплачу за дабл, – заметив нахмуренные брови Дженсена, он фыркнул. – Ты ведь не будешь против моей компании этой ночью?  
– Я тебе потом верну, – со вздохом ответил Дженсен.  
Джаред махнул рукой, мол, не заморачивайся, и вышел, а Дженсен остался в комнате, чувствуя полный кавардак в голове и следы от горячих прикосновений Джареда – к спине, плечам, подбородку. Если бы в номере до сих пор так остро не стоял запах его «Олд Спайса», Дженсен бы точно решил, что ему померещилось.  
Так, все потом, все потом. Срочно переодеваться. А то ведь Джареду не составит труда ворваться в комнату, как только он получит на ресепшене ключи от номера для двоих.  
Дженсен сдернул с себя мотельный халат и поспешно влез в единственные оставшиеся чистыми джинсы и футболку – вторые он забыл постирать, да и белье сушилось на змеевике. Черт, хоть прячь. Он замешкался в ванной, не зная, что же делать, когда дверь в номер после короткого стука распахнулась, и они с Джаредом встретились взглядами. Дженсен вспыхнул и поспешно выключил свет. Ладно, пофигу. Потом разберется, когда они вернутся. Тогда уже, наверно, и сушить не придется.  
– Я готов, – пробормотал он, подходя к Джареду и настороженно поднимая на него взгляд. Человек-небоскреб, блин. И мышцы такие… У Дженсена перехватило дыхание. На веб-камере все выглядело в разы более блекло.  
– Тогда пойдем, – ответил Джаред голосом на тон ниже.  
Но, вопреки своим словам, он не сдвинулся с места, а продолжил рассматривать Дженсена с откровенным любопытством и… чем это? желанием?..  
– А у тебя веснушки, – хрипло прокомментировал он, едва заметно улыбаясь. Дженсен поджал губы, чувствуя себя неловко от такого бесцеремонного разглядывания, и слегка кивнул. – По Скайпу не было видно.  
– Ты… ты тоже в жизни другой… лучше, – негромко отозвался Дженсен, привычно закусывая губу. У Джареда в глазах вспыхнуло пламя.  
– Если мы сейчас же отсюда не уйдем, – выдохнул он, – я исполню свою угрозу про недельный марафон прямо здесь.  
Дженсена буквально опалило исходящим от Джареда вожделением, горячий сухой воздух между ними начал стремительно закручиваться сметающим волю ураганом.  
Поэтому он торопливо моргнул, разрывая зрительный контакт, и искрящаяся напряженность момента сошла на нет, заставив вздохнуть с облегчением.  
– Идем, – уверенно бросил он, выходя из номера.  
Джаред послушно потопал за ним, и Дженсен успел заметить, что тот в высоту занимает чуть ли не весь дверной проем. Человек-Эверест, честное слово. Когда они стояли друг напротив друга, взглядом Дженсен упирался в его губы, и чтобы увидеть все лицо, приходилось слегка задирать голову. Впрочем, Дженсену и губ вполне бы хватило…  
Но на повестке дня были вопросы и посущественнее. Например, куда они сейчас идут? И зачем? Сидеть с Джаредом в темном кинотеатре – точно чревато статьей за непристойное поведение в общественном месте. Этот вариант отпадает сразу же. Пойти в кафе поужинать? Воображение услужливо подкинуло картинки о том, что Дженсен сможет вблизи увидеть его руки, пальцы, губы, пока Джаред, ни о чем не догадываясь, будет спокойно жевать бургер. Или еще что-нибудь. Боже, да с ним – куда ни пойди, везде исход грозит быть одним и тем же. Но в кафе все-таки проще. Тем более, как только он подумал о еде (а не о поражающей мозг картине наслаждающегося пищей Джареда), то сразу же почувствовал голод. Решено.  
– Ты ведь здесь никогда не был? В Ньюпорте? – спросил Дженсен. Джаред отрицательно помотал головой, старательно отводя глаза и засунув руки в карманы куртки. Взгляд Дженсена невольно упал на его бедра. Джаред шел, засунув кулаки в карманы ветровки, но при этом все равно так размахивал руками, словно не замечал, как сковывает движения плотная ткань. Специально он, что ли… Дженсен моргнул и продолжил: – Тогда пойдем в кафе наугад. Я ел последний раз часов пять назад.  
– Я тоже, – улыбнулся Джаред. – Слона съем.  
Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ и выбрал один из ближайших фастфудов. Не в ресторан же им идти, тем более что платит-то Джаред. Да и как бы они смотрелись – вдвоем, в ресторане? Особенно, если этот здоровяк продолжит украдкой так на него смотреть.  
В кафе Джаред проявил немыслимую для себя – насколько успел изучить его Дженсен – тактичность и не стал допрашивать о том, как прошли эти пять дней… пока Дженсен не доел свой чизбургер. Зато когда последний кусочек был проглочен, Джаред пронзил его взглядом и устроил допрос с пристрастием, Дженсен только успевал отвечать.  
Самое начало истории – о том, как были недовольны его отъездом родители, и о том, что ему пришлось умолчать о существовании Джареда, – Дженсен решил не рассказывать. Нет, повествование он начал с того, как приземлился на самолете и добрался до вокзала; как опоздал на поезд из-за того, что пытался догнать стащившего у него планшет Брока; как этот благородный сукин сын поклялся довести его до Белмаллета за неделю, и если бы не грипп, они добрались бы до Джареда уже сегодня. Дженсен рассказал о Таре и о том, как они ночевали у Холма заложников; о Раткейрне и тысяче историй, которые Брок рассказывал по дороге; о Джиме и Саманте, Мэтте и Эми; о том, каким же вонючим все-таки бывает сыр, и море, и рыба; об Устричном фестивале и четырехлистнике, от которого были одни беды; о домике на острове в заливе Клу, фигурке Христа и бескорыстном идиотском поступке Брока, из-за которого он сейчас и лежит в больнице; о том, как продал злополучный планшет, и какая была в этом дьявольская ирония.  
Под конец истории у Дженсена окончательно пересохло в горле – но, что удивительно, рассказ о пяти прошедших днях у него уместился всего в один час повествования. Джаред все это время слушал молча, периодически задавая уточняющие вопросы, и уминая один бургер за другим. Дженсен даже сбился со счета: сколько же их в него влезло?!  
– Жду не дождусь, когда он поправится, – произнес Джаред первую длинную реплику спустя час поддакивания и задавания вопросов. – Похоже, я ему многим обязан.  
– Ну, если не считать того, что я из-за него же и опоздал, – задумчиво улыбнулся Дженсен, – то да. Я еще никого не встречал… добрее и толерантнее, чем он. Благородный дурак, – закончил он мрачновато.  
– Он выздоровеет, – заверил его Джаред. – Врач же сказал тебе, что опасаться нечего.  
– Надеюсь, что так, – вздохнул Дженсен. – Может, заглянем к нему ненадолго? Здесь близко.  
– Конечно, если хочешь, – мягко согласился тот.  
Но когда они пришли в больницу, оказалось, что Келли уже снова (как сказала медсестра) спит.  
– Есть бумажка с ручкой?  
Джаред зарыскал по карманам и в итоге вытащил блокнот с карандашом. Дженсен вырвал один листок и быстро написал Броку, что поселился в мотеле неподалеку и зайдет к нему еще раз завтра утром. Он задумался, стоит ли говорить о приезде Джареда, но решил пока умолчать. Он совсем не был уверен, что Келли это понравится.  
– Готово, – сказал Дженсен, подсовывая краешек записки под стоящую на соседней тумбочке лампу – чтобы бумага случайно не слетела. – Можем идти? – прозвучало полувопросительно.  
Джаред кивнул.  
Когда они вышли, Дженсен неожиданно вспомнил, как их с Келли считали близнецами, и нерешительно спросил:  
– Ты… ты ничего не заметил? Во внешности Брока?  
– Нет, – недоуменно обернулся на него Джаред. – Я, в принципе, особо не вглядывался. А что?  
– Нас принимали за двойняшек, – хмыкнул Дженсен.  
Джаред уставился на него расширенными от удивления глазами.  
– Чего-о-о? Нет, я, конечно, не рассматривал, но даже при беглом взгляде вы такие разные!  
Дженсен спрятал улыбку.  
Как только они вернулись в номер, Джаред предложил:  
– У тебя через час кончается время. Может, перекинем вещи ко мне… э-э-э, в смысле, в тот номер?  
Дженсен кивнул, не в силах ответить вслух, чувствуя, как снова начинают наваливаться смущение и желание. Он смотался в ванную и тут же вернулся в гостиную, комкая в руках высохшие трусы. Запихнув их в рюкзак вместе с зарядкой от телефона, он с сомнением посмотрел на грязные джинсы и футболку, висящие на кресле, и решил понести их в руках. Надо будет потом придумать с ними что-нибудь.  
Джаред чуть насмешливо наблюдал за его суетой, прислонившись плечом к косяку, терпеливо поджидая, когда Дженсен закончит суматошно собирать свои немногочисленные пожитки.  
Наконец, Дженсен протиснулся мимо Человека-гиганта за дверь и заозирался, пытаясь сообразить, в какой стороне находится новый номер. Джаред мягко улыбнулся, взял его за руку и повел в самый конец коридора. А потом отпер дверь, не выпуская ладони Дженсена, и мягко втолкнул его внутрь, тут же вешая на ручку табличку «Не беспокоить» и запираясь на щеколду.  
Дженсен открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Джаред в два шага оказался рядом, обхватывая горячими пальцами его лицо и приникая к губам. Дженсен задохнулся, рюкзак и грязная одежда выскользнули из ослабевших пальцев, и он положил ладони поверх рук Джареда, чтобы притянуть его ближе. Язык Джареда – восхитительно-горячий и восхитительно-влажный – толкнулся вглубь его рта, и Дженсен, не сдержавшись, застонал, чем тут же вызвал ответный стон Джареда.  
– Сла-а-адкий, – хрипло протянул тот, отрываясь от его губ, чтобы стащить футболку. – Как я и представлял… Джен…  
Дженсен потянулся к его рубашке, отчаянно путаясь в мелких тугих пуговицах, пока Джаред ему усиленно мешал, скользя горячими – да-а-а, черт, так ему и представлялось: горячими, сухими и широкими – ладонями по его животу, бокам, груди.  
– Ты мне мешаешь, – выдохнул он наконец, не выдержав.  
Джаред не ответил, но руки убрал, быстро и привычно скользнув пальцами по пуговицам, пока не расстегнул их все до единой. Дженсен попытался торопливо снять с него рубашку, но Джаред тихо рассмеялся.  
– Подожди, еще манжеты.  
– И охота тебе целыми днями в этом париться? – замаскировал смущение недовольством тот.  
– Форма такая. Просто у нас босс – недотраханный кобель, – усмехнулся Джаред, и Дженсена привычно прошило возбуждением от его грязных словечек, пусть и не имеющих прямого отношения ни к нему, ни к сексу.  
Когда рубашка наконец присоединилась к грязным шмоткам и футболке Дженсена на полу, Джаред толкнул его на кровать, а сам встал напротив, хрустнув пряжкой ремня.  
– Постой, – выдохнул Дженсен, чувствуя, как заалели кончики ушей от того, о чем он сейчас собирался попросить. – Может… может, включим свет?  
Джаред тихо хмыкнул.  
– Давно ждал, когда ты предложишь, – он пересек комнату, щелкнул выключателем, и Дженсен усиленно заморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому свету. – Но подумал, вдруг ты стесняешься, девочка-ромашка.  
Дженсен даже ответить не успел – что не ромашка и уж, тем более, не девочка, – так быстро вслед за словами Джаред скинул свои джинсы вместе с бельем. Когда же он выпрямился, прожигая Дженсена взглядом, тот даже приподнялся на кровати, где до этого момента лежал, раскинувшись и свесив ноги на пол.  
Потому что перед ним, всего лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, покачивался большой, толстый, перевитый венами идеальный член. Он, конечно, впервые видел вживую чей-то эрегированный детородный орган, но хотя бы по статистике пересмотренного порно, этот член был идеален во всех отношениях.  
Он невольно облизнулся, представляя, каково было бы ощутить его во рту, и Джаред шумно выдохнул, шагнув к нему и ткнувшись членом ему в губы. Дженсен поднял на него глаза и с удовлетворенным стоном открыл рот, пропуская Джареда до самого горла, так, что его сдавленный стон слился гортанным стоном Джареда. Тот нетерпеливо толкнулся бедрами еще глубже, но Дженсен поперхнулся, торопливо его отстраняя.  
– Ты… – хрипло объяснил он и закашлялся, – ты слишком большой. И я никогда раньше…  
Несмотря на проступившие слезы, от Дженсена не укрылся вспыхнувший восторгом и похотью взгляд Джареда.  
– Только мой, – промурлыкал он, толкая Дженсена в грудь и ложась на него сверху. – Я буду у тебя первым везде и во всем, – прозвучало полувопросительно, так что Дженсен на всякий случай кивнул. Джаред удовлетворенно замычал и провел острым носом по его шее, опаляя горячим дыханием и посылая по спине сотни мурашек.  
А потом огладил его пах, тут же потянувшись к язычку молнии, и Дженсен задержал дыхание, шумно выдохнув только, когда Джаред расстегнул на нем джинсы, с округлившимися от удивления глазами обнаруживая, что на нем нет белья.  
– И ты так ходил по городу? Весь вечер? – его голос как будто слегка дрожал.  
– У меня не осталось… чистого, – смущенно пробормотал Дженсен и тут же со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда Джаред обхватил его член.  
– Какой гря-я-язный мальчик, – довольно рассмеялся Джаред, начиная двигать рукой так, что Дженсен вмиг растворился в ощущениях, даже не вслушиваясь, что он там бормочет.  
– Я буду первым, кто трахнет тебя в рот, – восторженной скороговоркой произнес Джаред прямо у него над ухом, – и в задницу. И первым, кто отсосет у тебя и кто подставится… под твой член, м-м-м…  
Дженсен беспомощно застонал и оттолкнул его руку, тяжело дыша.  
– Если продолжишь такое говорить, я и без руки кончу, – прошептал он, двигаясь на кровати выше, ложась посередине. – А ведь не это входило у нас в планы на вечер, так?  
Джаред поспешно кивнул, стянул с него джинсы до конца и устроился между ног. Он потерся о пах Дженсена, утягивая того в еще один влажный поцелуй.  
Дженсен застонал ему в рот, нетерпеливо подаваясь бедрами навстречу, теряя голову, когда удавалось задеть его член, но Джареду, похоже, мало было горячего тумана в голове Дженсена, потому что он осыпал поцелуями шею, проследил губами путь от сосков до тазовых косточек и накрыл горячими губами головку – и Дженсену пришлось закусить кожу на запястье, чтобы не вскрикнуть от охватившего чувствительную плоть влажного жара. Все его мысли и чувства слились в одну точку, весь мир словно сузился до сводящей с ума сладостной пытки, пока Джаред скользил губами вверх и вниз, заглатывая его почти на всю длину. А потом он сжал в кулак основание члена, так, что не осталось ни дюйма, которому бы не уделялось внимание, и Дженсен все-таки не сдержал низкого грудного стона.  
– Дже-е-е-ей, я же сейчас…  
Джаред выпустил изо рта подрагивающий ствол с характерным звуком, и Дженсен шумно выдохнул – одновременно от разочарования и облегчения. И вдруг Джаред слегка приподнял его ноги, прижимая их ближе к груди, и широким влажным движением лизнул от мошонки до ягодиц, тут же проникая настойчивым языком в тугое отверстие.  
– Ты… что… – пораженно прошептал Дженсен, отстраняясь и потрясенно глядя на Джареда. От самоуверенной обольстительной усмешки все внутри сладко заныло в предвкушении.  
– Мне остановиться?  
– Д-да, – ответил Дженсен куда менее уверенно, чем собирался.  
Джаред хмыкнул, обдавая его горячим дыханием, и провел языком между ягодиц еще раз – теперь медленнее и почти неощутимо, хотя от этого чувствительность парадоксальным образом усилилась, заставляя Дженсена комкать простыни одновременно и от крышесносных ощущений, и от смущения.  
Что за тягучая пытка! Так хорошо, что разрывает, но кончить так точно не получится – если б хоть просто прикоснуться к себе… Дженсен стиснул хлопковую ткань сильнее, стараясь держать руки при себе. Джаред наверняка будет против его самодеятельности.  
По счастью, то ли он понял Дженсена, то ли и сам уже не мог больше терпеть, но пытка на мгновенье прекратилась, и Дженсен сквозь полуопущенные ресницы проследил за тем, как откровенно Джаред облизывает палец, неотрывно следя за ним потемневшими от желания глазами.  
– Не передумал? – едва слышно спросил он. – Такое случается раз в жизни.  
– И этот раз должен быть с тобой, – тоже тихо, но уверенно ответил Дженсен. – Сейчас.  
Джаред кивнул и осторожно ввел один палец.   
– Я тогда буду долго… Не хочу, чтобы тебе… – бессвязно пробормотал он, но Дженсен его и так понял, расслабляясь, раскрываясь.  
Джаред и правда растягивал его долго и бережно, настолько, что Дженсен под конец даже не выдержал – заелозил, насаживаясь на два согнутых так, чтобы упираться в простату, пальца, и Джаред их выдернул с тихим шипением, словно обжегшись.  
– Давай уже, не разобьюсь, – выдохнул Дженсен, бесстыдно раздвигая ноги, чтобы дать Джареду простор для маневра.  
Но тот поднялся с кровати и взял с пола свою ветровку, торопливо охлопывая ее по карманам. Когда он вернулся в постель с презервативом и смазкой, Дженсен не смог не прокомментировать смущенно:  
– Ишь, какая уверенность.  
– В том, что ты согласишься? – улыбнулся Джаред, зубами надрывая хрустящий квадратик.  
Дженсен пораженно моргнул.  
– Э-э-э, вообще-то, в том, что я тебе понравлюсь.  
Теперь настала очередь Джареда удивляться:  
– А что, могло быть иначе?!  
– Ну… да, – растерянно пробормотал Дженсен, наблюдая, как Джаред раскатывает по своему вздыбленному члену тонкую, почти прозрачную резинку.  
– И кто только в тебе столько комплексов развил… – покачал головой Джаред, щедро выдавливая любрикант на ладонь и проводя ею по члену. Дженсен забыл, как дышать.   
– Вот, значит, как ты это весь год делал…  
Джаред недоуменно проследил за направлением его взгляда, не сразу догадавшись, что имеет в виду Дженсен, но когда до него наконец дошло, усмехнулся довольно:  
– Ну да. Ты мне потом тоже покажешь.  
Дженсен смог только кивнуть, чувствуя, как внутри тугой пружиной закручивается кипучая смесь из волнения и желания.  
– Если будет плохо… – начал Джаред.  
– Не будет, – уверенно прервал его Дженсен.  
Джаред хмыкнул, приникая к его губам и приставляя головку члена к раскрытому отверстию. Дженсен застонал ему в рот и нетерпеливо дернул бедрами.  
– Если бы ты знал, сколько раз я это представлял, ты бы не сомневался, – выдохнул он, предпринимая еще одну попытку самостоятельно насадиться на вожделенный член.  
– А ты представлял? – удивленно прошептал Джаред, не спеша двигаться.  
– Угу. Давно. И даже, – Дженсен стиснул его сильнее, обхватывая руками и ногами, прижимаясь всем телом, – даже когда мы последний раз говорили по телефону… вечером…  
Джаред застонал, коротко лизнул его губы и придержал член, направляя его вглубь. Дженсен зажмурился от боли – разработки двумя пальцами перед таким гигантом было явно недостаточно, – но не издал ни звука. Хуже всего было бы сейчас, если бы Джаред остановился.  
– Нормально? – задыхаясь, спросил тот, войдя до конца. Дженсен кивнул, закусив губу, и Джаред провел по ней языком, заставляя разжать зубы. – Я могу остановиться.  
– Только посмей, – гневно сверкнул на него глазами Дженсен.  
Джаред усмехнулся.  
– Такие зеленые…  
– Эй, я уже под тобой, – попытался пошутить Дженсен. – Можно не заливать про красивые глаза.  
– А может, мне просто хочется, – обиделся тот.  
Дженсен издал тихий смешок и толкнулся бедрами.  
– Ты поболтать приехал или как?  
Джаред тихо зарычал, подминая его под себя, и начал двигаться – сразу быстро и грубо, явно отпустив себя, и Дженсен потерялся в смеси боли и удовольствия, растворяясь в ощущении полного подчинения чужой похоти. Так, как представлял, боже, точно так же…  
А потом Джаред подтянул его выше, почти укладывая ягодицами на свои согнутые в коленях ноги, и Дженсена пронзило острой вспышкой удовольствия, когда Джаред проехался членом по его простате. И снова, и снова, пока Дженсен тоже не отпустил себя, переставая сдерживать стоны, и не положил руку себе на член, начиная двигать ею в быстром равномерном темпе.  
– Джен… – беспомощно выдохнул Джаред, жадно следя за его рукой.  
Тот кивнул, понимая его без слов, и ускорил движения, выплескиваясь на себя, лишь на мгновение отстав от выстрелившей внутри горячей струи, которую не помешал ощутить даже презерватив.  
Джаред жмурился от наслаждения еще секунды две, не меньше, и Дженсен, вконец опьяневший от того, что столько всего и разом, вяло улыбнулся этому.  
Когда же Джаред наконец открыл глаза, смотря на Дженсена затуманенным взглядом, тот улыбнулся шире и заерзал, пытаясь сползти с его колен обратно на матрас.  
Джаред моргнул, возвращаясь к реальности, и придержал презерватив, чтобы потом босоного прошлепать в ванную, быстро выбросить его в урну и вернуться в горячую и влажную от их потных тел кровать.  
– М-м-м, пахнешь сексом, – сонно усмехнулся Джаред, целуя его куда-то в уголок губ.  
– Интересно, с чего бы это, – фыркнул Дженсен, выдергивая из-под них покрывало вместе с одеялом и ныряя в свежую постель.  
– Понятия не имею, – зевнул Джаред, тоже забираясь к нему под бок. – Не расскажешь?  
– Покажу. Только завтра. Ты ведь приедешь?  
– Приеду, – Джаред сгреб его в охапку, прижимая спиной к своей груди. – Только теперь уже по-настоящему в семь, а то шеф сожрет за второй уход пораньше.  
– И зачем ты только сегодня…  
– Думаешь, я усидел бы дольше?  
Дженсен рассмеялся.  
Значит, все правильно. Значит, они оба.


	6. День шестой, или О не самых оптимистичных мелодиях для будильника, проницательности некоторых ирландцев и душещипательных речах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> [20] – Pearl Jam – Just Breath.

– Yes I understand that every life must end, aw huh, – ворвалось в сонное сознание Дженсена. – As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, aw huh… [20]  
За спиной завозились, и в следующий момент песня оборвалась, а Джаред протяжно застонал, приваливаясь обратно к Дженсену.  
Джаред здесь.  
Эта простая мысль мгновенно стряхнула с Дженсена остатки сонливости. Он перевернулся на спину, чтобы искоса посмотреть на заспанного… любовника? Примчался и остался ночевать, хотя ему на работу в другой город…  
Дженсен неверяще улыбнулся, разглядывая трогательно расслабленные в дреме черты лица, и невольно потянулся пальцами – потрогать, убедиться, что это все по-настоящему, взаправду. Джаред вздрогнул от прикосновения, ресницы затрепетали, и он сонно разлепил веки.  
– Не слишком-то оптимистичная песня для будильника, – прошептал Дженсен, улыбаясь.  
– М-м-м? – протянул Джаред, кажется, не сразу понимая смысл слов. – А, эта. Не знаю, все равно она для меня какая-то светлая, несмотря на текст. Это же Pearl Jam, – добавил он, и Дженсен кивнул, мол, помнит, что это его любимая группа. – Доброе утро, кстати.  
– Доброе, – ответил Дженсен, не в силах перестать улыбаться, даже когда Джаред потянулся к нему, чтобы запечатлеть легкий поцелуй на губах.  
Но потом Джаред прижал его к себе, настойчиво втираясь горячей эрекцией в пах, и улыбаться стало некогда.  
– Я тебя предупреждал, что неделю не слезу, – хрипло прошептал Джаред, отбрасывая одеяло и наклоняясь, чтобы сразу взять его член в рот. Господи, еще проснуться не успел, а уже…  
Дженсен застонал и неловко положил руки ему на затылок, одним только этим вызывая у Джареда довольное мычание. Ему, что… так нравится? Джаред подался назад, вжимаясь в его ладони – чтобы давил сильнее, двигал, управлял. И Дженсен потерял остатки самоконтроля, запуская пальцы в густые волосы и подбрасывая бедра вверх, в горячее, тесное, влажное, не давая отстраниться, проникая на всю длину. Ему хватило каких-то двух минут, чтобы почувствовать приближение оргазма и резко разжать руки, пытаясь отодвинуться, но Джаред упрямо вернул его ладони себе на затылок, и Дженсен задохнулся от одной мысли, что тот ему позволяет… Он тихо вскрикнул, изливаясь ему в рот, и это было даже лучше, чем вчера – чистое, незамутненное удовольствие.  
Не успел он отдышаться, как Джаред лег рядом и потянул его руку к собственному жаждущему внимания члену, накрывая ладонь Дженсена своей – широкой, горячей - и начиная двигать.  
– Я так не хочу, – вывернулся Дженсен, сползая к его бедрам.  
– Боже, Джен, – Джаред посмотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. – Мне одного только вида тебя, сосущего мой член, хватит.  
«А мне хватит твоего потемневшего взгляда и таких слов, чтобы еще раз…», – подумал Дженсен.  
Он с упоением обхватил губами гладкий, бархатистый, восхитительно твердый ствол, и Джаред низко застонал. Приноровиться к его рваному ритму и постоянным попыткам вставить глубже было нелегко, но Дженсен старался. Впрочем, похоже, Джаред всерьез сказал про «один только вид», потому что не сводил с него глаз, и задыхался каждый раз, когда Дженсен поднимал на него взгляд. Зрелище, наверно, было еще то, порнушней некуда.  
Потому что времени Джареду понадобилось, как будто, даже меньше, чем Дженсену.  
– Сейчас, – прорычал он, предупреждая.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него, даже не думая отстраняться, и пораженное, беспомощное выражение лица Джареда того стоило. Будто Дженсен воплотил в жизнь его самую давнюю и заветную мечту.  
А потом он выгнулся, запрокидывая голову, язык Дженсена обволокло горячим и терпким, и он проглотил все, наслаждаясь вкусом Джареда. Насыщенным, солоноватым.  
Стоило только ему слегка отстраниться, как Джаред тут же подтянул его к себе, благодарно целуя в губы, щеки, подбородок, и Дженсен тихо рассмеялся.  
– Можно подумать, я подарил тебе все богатства мира.  
– Лучше, – ответил тот без тени улыбки, и в груди защемило от этого серьезного тона.  
– Ты на работу не опоздаешь? – смущенно пробормотал Дженсен.  
Джаред, не выпуская его из объятий, потянулся за мобильником.  
– Через полчаса выезжать, – вздохнул он, последний раз легко поцеловал Дженсена в губы и встал с постели. С полдороги в ванную он вернулся назад и, сграбастав с тумбочки внутренний телефон, заказал завтрак в номер.  
– Я так с тобой никогда не расплачỳсь, – посетовал Дженсен.  
Джаред закатил глаза.  
– Кстати, за номер не беспокойся, я оплатил на три дня вперед.  
– Что-о-о?!  
Джаред расплылся в довольной улыбке и закрылся в ванной. Вместо ответа.  
А Дженсен поднялся, собрал разбросанную одежду и сразу натянул джинсы с футболкой, чтобы не делать это впопыхах, когда принесут еду. Так, после завтрака он проводит Джареда и сразу пойдет к Броку. Он очень надеялся, что тому уже стало получше, тем более то, что Дженсен проводил время с Джаредом, вместо того, чтобы сидеть у палаты Келли, вызывало угрызения совести.  
Завтрак принесли как раз, когда Джаред вышел из ванной (прощеголяв в одном полотенце на бедрах, словно издеваясь).  
– Надеюсь, на этот раз под джинсами что-то есть? – усмехнулся он, оглядывая Дженсена, когда служащий удалился.  
– Есть, – со смешком заверил тот.  
– Без меня так не ходи!  
– Договорились. Ешь давай, опоздаешь.  
Джаред пробормотал что-то про заботливых женушек и принялся за еду.  
Дальше были суетливые сборы и проводы Джареда на такси. Как Дженсен ни сопротивлялся, но Джаред все равно сграбастал его перед тем, как сесть в машину, и поцеловал – прямо при всех, на улице. У Дженсена потом щеки так и горели, когда он уехал. Джареду-то хорошо! Уехал и уехал. А Дженсену пришлось переходить улицу, ощущая, как со всех сторон в него вонзаются стрелы любопытных взглядов.  
До больницы он дошел в начале девятого. Брок, как и следовало ожидать, не спал.  
– Джей! – радостно закричал он и тут же закашлялся. Дженсен покачал головой, мол, нечего так орать. – А я тебя ждал.  
– Да, прости, что не зашел вчера днем, – виновато потупился он, присаживаясь на стул возле койки.  
– Да ладно, – перебил его извинения Брок. – Он приехал, да?  
Дженсен поднял на него пораженный взгляд.  
– Как…  
– Ты серьезно думал, что я не пойму? – фыркнул тот. – У тебя же все на лице написано! Вселенская радость, счастье и любовь, со скачущими вокруг единорогами и сияющими радугами. А еще – у тебя засос на шее.  
Дженсен закусил губу – и от смущения, и чтобы не расхохотаться. Он поднял руку, неловко потирая шею.  
– Да, Джаред – он… э-э-э, очень темпераментный.  
– Ну и кто был сверху? – слишком громко спросил Брок, жизнерадостно улыбаясь. Дженсен зашикал на него: мимо дверей как раз проходила одна из медсестер, и, заслышав сей возглас, с интересом повернула голову в их сторону.  
– С чего это тебя, натурала из натуралов, это должно волновать? – попытался отделаться шуткой Дженсен.  
– Значит, он, – довольно заключил Келли. – Так я и думал.  
– Эй, это не навсегда! В смысле, э-э-э, это не всегда будет так.  
– Угу, – скептически промычал Брок. А потом внезапно, без перехода, погрустнел: – Мне так… неудобно за все это, – он оглядел больничную палату и неловко передернул плечами. – Я вообще-то обычно не простужаюсь от первого же ветерка.  
– Во-первых, у тебя не простуда, а грипп, – поправил его Дженсен. – А во-вторых, разумеется, обычно этого с тобой не происходит! Ты зачем так сделал, а?!  
– Как? – невинно захлопал ресницами Брок, и Дженсен закатил глаза.  
– Дурак ты, Келли, – устало пробормотал он, гоняя пальцем по тумбочке собственную записку. – Не стоило. Но… спасибо. Правда. Я не знаю, как это выразить…  
– И не надо никак, – недовольно отозвался тот. – Я это не ради оды себе… В общем, проехали, да?  
– Если хочешь, – пожал плечами Дженсен и поднял на него взгляд. Лихорадочный румянец давно спал, и Дженсен впервые вдруг заметил на его лице… веснушки. – Эй, – прошептал он, широко улыбаясь, – эй, а я, кажется, знаю, почему нас считали братьями, Брок.  
– Потому что мне с тобой приходилось носиться, как с младшим братиком? – ухмыльнулся тот.  
– Да нет, – рассмеялся Дженсен. – Я и не знал, что у тебя они тоже есть.  
Брок непонимающе нахмурился и попытался скосить глаза к переносице, чтобы понять, что Дженсен там такого увидел.  
– А, ты про эти, – вдруг дошло до него. – Ну да, – он криво усмехнулся, – но только весной и летом. Девчонки тащатся, – самодовольно добавил он, – у некоторых просто фетиш какой-то.  
Дженсен вспомнил, как Джаред вчера отреагировал на то, что у Дженсена, оказывается, есть веснушки, и понимающе хмыкнул.  
– Ты вообще как? – он приложил руку ко лбу Келли. – Лучше себя чувствуешь?  
Странно: он ждал, что Брок недовольно отклонит голову и язвительно прокомментирует его «мамочкину заботу», но тот не шелохнулся, даже наоборот – присмирел как-то под его прикосновением.  
– Еще бы, – ответил он после паузы, – они влили в меня чертову тучу лекарств! Могу поспорить, у меня сейчас вместо крови по телу текут препараты, – он скорчил недовольную мину.  
– Зато быстро встанешь на ноги, – рассудительно заметил Дженсен. – И быстрее поедем домой.  
– Поедем?  
– Угу. Джаред все равно на такси пока мотается оттуда – сюда. И вряд ли мне удастся убедить его экономить… Даже не знаю, как с ним потом за все это расплачиваться…  
– Натурой, – не смог не съехидничать Келли.  
Дженсен снова, второй раз за их разговор, закатил глаза.  
– Твои родители меня не убьют за то, что не уследил за тобой?  
– Ой-ой-ой, нянечка выискалась, – подтрунил над ним Брок. – Они убьют тебя скорее за то, что вернул в их дом такого бестолкового оболтуса. И, э-э-э, подожди-ка, ты собираешься зайти ко мне домой?!  
– Разумеется, – кивнул Дженсен. – У твоей семьи бизнес, забыл? Надо заводить связи. Тем более, мне Джареду долг возвращать!  
Брок, кажется, не сразу понял, что Дженсен шутит, поскольку до последнего серьезно смотрел на него и рассмеялся только на словах про Джареда.  
– Черт, я даже не могу толкнуть речь про то, что мне стыдно за свою семью, хотя в целом они хорошие люди, – пожаловался Келли. – Потому что они, блин, идеальные.  
– Если в том, каким ты вырос, есть и их вклад тоже, они должны быть просто потрясающими людьми, – едва заметно улыбнулся Дженсен.  
– Льстец, – припечатал Брок.  
– Язва! – возмутился Дженсен. – Я ему комплименты делаю, без тени корыстного умысла…  
– Ладно-ладно, чистая душа, – фыркнул Келли. – Завтра хоть зайдешь, братец кролик? Если сможешь доползти после вашего марафона?  
– Конечно, – удивился Дженсен. – Я и сегодня могу зайти, после обеда, хочешь?  
– Хочу, – просиял Брок. И добавил мрачно: – Здесь ужасно скучно. Доверишь мне планшет для поиграть? – насмешливо спросил он.  
Дженсен замер, растерявшись. Черт, он как-то совсем не подумал, что Келли может вдруг про него спросить.  
– Э-э-э… А у него зарядка сдохла, – нашелся он и кивнул для убедительности.  
– Дже-е-е-й.  
– Что-то там с контактом случилось…  
– Джей.  
– На заводе наверняка специально такими штампуют, чтобы покупали у них каждые пол…  
– Дженсен. Ты – продал – планшет – из-за – меня? – с расстановкой спросил Келли.  
Дженсен потупился. Брок выматерился:  
– Я придурок, да? Всем только хуже сделал…  
– Ничего ты не сделал хуже! – взвился Дженсен, хватая его за плечо. – Даже не вздумай такое говорить, ясно?! Ты ради меня здоровьем рисковал!  
– И чтобы его спасти, ты продал планшет.  
– Ты меня через всю страну провел!  
– После того, как из-за меня ты опоздал на поезд.  
– Брок! – недовольно одернул его Дженсен.   
Келли неслышно вздохнул и весь как будто съежился в размерах.  
– Слушай, может, со стороны оно все так и выглядит, – порывисто начал Дженсен, – но только на самом деле все по-другому. Я рад, что встретил тебя, понимаешь? И тому, что случилось, ну, то есть, вообще всему. И что ты такой благородный дурак. И что я столько всего узнал. Блин, да благодаря тебе мне теперь будет, что внукам рассказывать!  
Брок долго молчал, а потом тихо спросил:  
– Каким внукам?  
– Э-э-э?  
– Каким внукам, спрашиваю, – весело повторил Келли, поднимая голову. – Или ты уже придумал способ, как забеременеть от Джареда?  
Дженсен вздохнул, с улыбкой качая головой. Брок Келли есть Брок Келли.  
– Знаешь, что, – вдруг сказал он. – А я был бы рад, если бы у меня был такой братишка, как ты, Джей.  
– Я тоже, Брок, – улыбнулся Дженсен.  
Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга с зеркальными усмешками, а потом Брок не выдержал, фыркнул:  
– Мне кажется, или эти душещипательные пидорские речи входят у нас в традицию?  
– Начинаешь всегда ты, между прочим, – возразил Дженсен.  
– И это мне чести не делает. Заходи в обед!  
– Обязательно!


	7. Вместо эпилога, или О нетерпеливости некоторых, Груагаче Гейре и Июньском празднике

А потом… Потом была СМСка от Джареда про то, что, судя по отсутствию возмущенных возгласов, Дженсен еще не обнаружил маленький «приветик». И поэтому Джаред на всякий случай сообщает, что в кармане ветровки у Дженсена лежат деньги на обед. Пусть даже не вздумает голодать и себя ограничивать!  
Видимо, правду Брок сказал про «передать из рук в руки Джареду». Наседки, настоящие наседки! Оба.  
После – был сытный обед и болтовня с Броком в больнице. Он шел на поправку просто на глазах! Когда Дженсен сказал ему об этом, Келли лишь отмахнулся, мол, на нем все, как на кошке заживает, и странно как раз то, что он вообще заболел.  
А вечером приехал Джаред, как и обещал, после семи… и марафон продолжился.  
Брок и Джаред впервые увиделись – вернее, Брок впервые увидел Джареда – только через два дня, когда, несмотря на общую слабость и осуждение со стороны врачей, Келли решительно заявил о своем желании выписаться.  
Из-за такой внезапности Дженсен даже не успел отдать в химчистку его вещи, и пришлось снова одалживать свою одежду, впрочем, Брок этому почему-то даже обрадовался.  
– Свои шмотки давно надоели, – пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд. – А тут хоть какое-то разнообразие.  
Когда же они с Джаредом зашли к нему вечером, чтобы втроем уехать на такси домой, в Эррис, Брок уже сидел на койке полностью одетый – ждал.  
Стоило ему увидеть Джареда, – как всегда сияющего, с азартным блеском в глазах, – и у него вырвалось восхищенное:  
– О, Груагач Гейр! [21]  
Джаред фыркнул, а Дженсен только и мог, что непонимающе переводить взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Это из сказки, – пояснил Брок, соскакивая с кровати. – Я бы тебе рассказал, но, похоже, это теперь будет делать Джаред.  
– Ну, вообще-то, у нас есть много других интересных занятий, – усмехнулся тот. – Так что валяй. Такси только поймаем.  
Как Дженсен и ожидал, эти двое отлично спелись. Келли всю дорогу сидел, обернувшись к ним – как только шея не отвалилась – и молол языком; Джаред не отставал. Но Дженсен, что удивительно, не чувствовал себя обделенным вниманием. Было в этом что-то уютное и домашнее: ладонь Джареда на его руке, их с Броком бессмысленный треп, и накрапывающий дождь, оседающий на окне машины подсвеченными от фонарей каплями.  
А потом Келли настоял на том, чтобы они зашли к нему, пусть и был уже девятый час, – познакомиться с семьей. Для родителей и братьев Брока внезапное возвращение блудного сына – да еще и не одного, а с двумя незнакомыми парнями - шоком явно не стало. Собственно, вся мужская часть семьи так и отреагировала на их появление: безэмоционально. Только миссис Келли была тронута почти до слез, и все кудахтала вокруг них, и гладила Брока по волосам – к его огромному смущению. Но Дженсен очень легко представил, как Келли так же замирает от ее прикосновений, как недавно застыл, когда Дженсен приложил ладонь к его лбу. И как говорит матери, что любит ее. Похоже, она единственная была действительно рада его возвращению, и черт, Дженсен теперь прекрасно понимал, почему Брока так тянуло раз за разом сбегать из дома. И почему он был бы рад, если бы Дженсен приходился ему братишкой.  
Дженсен вспомнил свой дом – где никто не злоупотреблял признаниями в любви и объятиями, но атмосфера в котором все равно была доброжелательной. Здесь же создавалось полное впечатление, что мать изо всех сил пытается компенсировать Броку недостаток ласки и внимания от других членов большого семейства.  
Дженсен украдкой наблюдал за Броком весь вечер, но тот, что удивительно (хотя, зная его врожденный оптимизм, не так уж и удивительно), выглядел вполне довольным. Должно быть, действительно соскучился по своим. Какими бы они ни были, все же – семья.  
Он предлагал им с Джаредом остаться на ночь, но ни тот, ни другой этой идеей не вдохновились, тем более, спать пришлось бы в комнате с Броком, что существенно помешало бы запланированному марафону. Келли, видимо, догадался о причине отказа, потому что только хмыкнул понимающе, и пожелал к утру сломать кровать.  
– Эй, на новую у меня не хватит, – рассмеялся в ответ Джаред. – А вообще, у меня отличная идея: скоро ведь Июньский праздник! [22] Надо обязательно выбраться куда-нибудь за город! Ну и, само собой, двери моего дома всегда открыты для тебя, Брок.  
Лицо у Келли приняло такой растроганный вид, что Дженсен вынужден был спрятать улыбку.  
– А ты? – спросил его Брок. – Не уезжаешь пока?  
– Не-а, – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Попробую куда-нибудь поступить, устроюсь на работу. Если родители будут против, – опередил он его следующий вопрос, – им придется просто смириться.  
– Ну, раз все так круто, – довольно протянул Брок, – то катитесь уже! Плодитесь и размножайтесь! Или как там… В общем, времени не теряйте, – ухмыльнулся он.  
– Мы зайдем на выходных, – пообещал Дженсен. – Я теперь уже не могу без ежедневной прогулки.  
– Моя школа, – расхохотался Брок.  
– Угостишь нас устрицами.  
– Ни за что!  
– А потом расскажешь все тонкости вашего семейного дела.  
– Издеваешься, да?!  
Дженсен рассмеялся, и на этом они расстались.  
Джаред снова взял такси, и пока Дженсен дремал, то и дело роняя голову ему на плечо, перед внутренним взором обрывочно проносились воспоминания, и планы на будущее, и предстоящая встреча в Июньский праздник. А еще навязчиво лезла когда-то давно прочитанная фраза про то, что случайные встречи – самые неслучайные вещи на свете. Нет, все-таки правду Брок сказал про традицию с педерастическими разговорчиками! Она уже и в мозг пробралась!  
Дженсен сонно хмыкнул, и Джаред ободряюще потрепал его по волосам, мол, скоро приедем. А Дженсен подумал, что, приехав в Ирландию ради одного близкого человека, встретил целых двух.  
И, кажется, уже одно это – отличный повод остаться, не так ли?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> [21] – Груагач Гейр – «Смеющийся Груагач». Gaire в переводе с ирландского – смеющийся, Груагач – волосатый, от ирландского gruag – волосы.
> 
> [22] – Июньский день (June Bank Holiday), или Июньский праздник, отмечается в Ирландии в первый понедельник июня. В этот выходной день многие ирландцы выезжают на природу.


End file.
